CSIMCL
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: There is more to every mystery. Always thinking, always solving, never understanding. One should never be in a killer's shoes. Otherwise you'll be caught by the Sweet Amoris CSI. The top of the top tracking down the most dangerous of foes. With evidence and people left and right, it's no surprise that Sheena follows the statement of her teacher. "Everything leaves a trace!"
1. Vengeance

CSIMCL

 **Vengence** Part 1- **Victim**

 **Author Notes: Hi guys this is Mako. Now this is a story i've been wanting to do for a long time now. Ever Since Ripping off My Chains. I'm sure you're all aware that this first 3 chapters are actually from the ROMC story. I used it for breaks in the actual story but now it will become a series all it's own.**

 **I will be doing a series of drabbles(for example this one will have 3) Where I will involve different crimes and characters. Review/Favs/Follows would be nice guys ^_^ I don't own MCL.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The new recruit has arrived, it's 12:15 am. He has the knowledge, he's had the training. Now to put his skills to good use. He's been preparing his whole life for this job, and is more then ready to do his part.

His name? Nathaniel Smith, newbie Crime Scene Investigator. **"Welcome, you're Nathaniel right? My names Mia, and I'm in charge of this department deary~"**

She may look all sweet sunshine and rainbows but she knows her stuff. Here in Sweet Amoris, there usually ain't been too much trouble, however there's been an epidemic of crimes which equal greater numbers of casualties. **"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."**

Due to this rise of trouble, an elite team of passionate officers and investigators have been taken under Mia's wing as a special crime scene force. Their job? TO solve their case and give the officers an extra hand with their expertise.

She claps her hands together. **"So polite~ That's good, for you'll need it in the case I'm about to assign you."** She turns serious, time to get the show on the road. She goes through some papers handing them to him. **"There's been a murder, in the forest on the east side.."**

He hadn't expected his first task to be a murder, he was maybe hoping to get a bit of experience then move his way up. Incidentally, so had Mia. But this was too urgent of a matter to ignore.

Our blond rookie glances at the photos and summary report. Victim found dead after midnight by some hikers who happened to come across the body. Police arrived and occupied the scene. No other details yet available.

 **"Joining you on this case is not only my adorable niece but also an experienced Crime Scene Master. Sheena could you come in sweetheart?"** An affirmative before she steps into the room. Ready for action.

 **"Finally get to meet you, I hear you know your stuff. It'll be nice to have an extra pair of eyes and thoughts on board."** They shake hands, looks like things will be nice and smooth between these two.

Her blond and silver hair pulled into a tight ponytail, in a simple tank top and sweatpants, her green eyes illuminating in the dim light. He raised his eyebrow at his new partner. _'She looks as old as me.'_

 **"You two will work together, you can either talk to the witnesses who are currently here at the police station, or head over to the area where the body was found."** The newly formed pair talk it over. Both agreeing that it'd best best to check out the forest.

The witnesses already gave a quick recall from both the 911 call and when asked routinely by police. So it's not top priority, especially since with a place like the forest...the more time spent/wasted, the less accurate(crucial) evidence there is to gather.

 _Nathaniel's P.O.V_

 **"So this is where our new friend is...have to say. Whoever did this was quite brutal."** Victim is a male. Blond hair, turquoise blue eyes, I'd say 6 ft 1, 6 ft 2. We won't know any details until our coroner gives us the autopsy however.

I look away from the body with an intake of breath, he had slash and stab wounds all over his body. Whoever did this made the wounds shallow, so that this guy would feel each injury and suffer as he died...gruesome.

Sheena looks on analyzing each and every mark. **"From the size of gashes and holes I'd say a small knife, perhaps a multipurpose pocket knife or something similar. And whoever did this could've easily done this ahead of time."** Ahead of time? What does she mean?

 **"I'm confused Miss. Sheena, could you clarify."** Her green eyes catches onto my gold ones. **"You noticed that these wounds were deep enough to cause excruciating pain yet would kill...yet not kill him immediately right?"** I nod confirming so she could continue.

 **"What I am saying is, the perp could convince our boy here into the forest, attack him and then leave him to die. Depending on the wounds and the situation it could take several minutes to maybe even half an hour to die from blood loss.** She walks ahead looking down the dark forest trail.

 **"But the only way we would've known he was here, were due to the hikers...he could've been left here for days or weeks even and we would've been too late to find any leading evidence."** That only brings up further suspicion...what are hikers doing in a deep forest walking so late into the night.

From the looks of it my partner is thinking the same thing. **"Nathaniel could you call up Doc Dimitry? You can use my cell. I'm going to take a look around see if I can find some trace evidence further down."** I make the call.

 **"Hello? Miss Sheena?"** Don't stutter, remain calm, you are now an investigator.. " **H-hello this is Nathaniel Smith, Sheena wanted me to call and ask if you could pick up our dead friend over here in the forest."** A light chuckle is heard through the line.

 **"Ah you must be the fresh blood, no need to be nervous. I'll send someone."** He hangs up. As a police officer comes over. **"Excuse me sir this is off limits."** I frown… **"I'm Nathaniel Smith, CSI. I believe I have every right to be here."** To prove it i release my id.

Embarrassed he bows his head. **"My apologies. Mia said she was sending CSI but I hadn't seen your face before."** I tell him it's fine before bringing out my pad and pen, time for some questions. **"Your name mister?"**

 **"Kenten, Kenten Jacobs, I'm one of the first officers who arrived and held the scene."** I ask for basics, was there anything suspicious, was the scene tampered? Ect...so far with everything seemed to be in order. Nothing unusual

 **"Nathaniel! I have found No evidence anywhere."** What? Nothing!? She comes up...concerned. **"How?"** Unless our victim has been dead far longer in advanced than we originally hoped, there should be something.

 **"No blood, no possessions that could have belonged to the victim or the killer...What I did find was a river...If I had to guess any clues we could've processed was washed away by the rapids. In anycase even if there was it's way too dark to see anything."**

Damn...at this point there's not much we can do. **"We'll have to see if the corpse has anything valuable we can learn and if it's too dark for us to see anything, we'll have to continue further search at dawn"** Both Sheena and Kenten nod a confirmation…

Maybe we can find our vic in the databases...otherwise, we got nothing. **"I'll hold the scene for you guys when you come back, a group of officers will be protecting the area to make sure no one comes to destroy any evidence."**

I couldn't help but frown. Even if the police held the place of the murder, it won't stop the natural elements like animals and the weather from contaminating the evidence. A hand on my shoulder **"Don't give up just yet. Everything leaves a trace, no matter how small. We'll figure this out."**

She doesn't look like she's given up yet...if anything she seems more determined. She's absolutely right, we've just started, so we don't have much to go on. It just means we'll have to dig a little deeper and harder to catch this crook. **"Let's head over to Mia and give our report so far."**

 _Sheena's P.O.V During Her Search_

Ok, now if I were the killer and I made such a bloody mess, I would no doubt have it cover me head to toe. If that's the case then I should be leaving a red trail. And yet… as I swirl my flashlight around. **"Nothing...could he/she have cleaned up ahead of time?"**

If so then our mystery guy has been dead longer then when he was found. But then...how long since he's been there? Or...could he have been moved?

 **"No, there would still be signs of movement. It's not possible for such a horrendous attack to have been cleaned up. And it would be difficult to do such. It'd be easier to kill him here in the forest. "**

Wait...that sound...it's running water. Crap, that's right. That could explain a lot. I follow the sound...It's only a few minutes away from where the body was found. The killer could have easily left the victim to die.

Come here, clean up and then make their way back to find anything that could put them on our suspect list and destroy it. How convenient. This all points to premeditated. Maybe someone who is also familiar with the area.

There should still be something though! It's too dark to see god dang. And from the looks of it my U.V (Ultra Violet) light is busted…not to mention my luminol is empty.

It makes no sense...I check all of my equipment before a case, they worked fine before. If this is a sabotage or prank from one of my coworkers...they're in for it. Hang on just a second...I take a second to remember the wounds of our Mysterious John.

 **"...The body...from what I've seen in past cases, injuries like those are consistent with passion and rage blows, usually are messy and overflowing with evidence. The killers don't normally cover their tracks because they never meant to kill and are in a panic."**

If that's the situation. This person has quite the control and thoroughness of an expert to come back and clean up his mess. Or...the murder never took place here. Ughhhh there are too many contradictions with what's being shown here. Hopefully Dimitry can give us more details after checking out the poor sucker.

I haven't been baffled like this in a long time...and I'm starting to get a very very bad feeling about this. Sigh best go and give our new rookie the bad news. I sprint back, finding Nathaniel and Kenten chatting. **"Nathaniel! I have found No evidence anywhere."**

He stares at me in disbelief...same expression I wore when I first found out. **"How?"** He pinches his nose...well might as well be honest. I'll have to consult my theories to him and Mia later.

 **"No blood, no possessions that could have belonged to the victim or the killer...What I did find was a river...If I had to guess any clues we could've processed was washed away by the rapids."**

The same look that appears on all newbie CSI's at some point. Hopelessness...shame and disappointment. **"We'll have to see if the corpse has anything valuable we can learn and if it's too dark for us to see anything, we'll have** **to continue further search** **at dawn"**

I sigh, the best clue at this moment is the boy. We should get something. I gingerly pat his back. **"Don't give up just yet. Everything leaves a trace, no matter how small. We'll figure this out."** He gives a small smile, it's a start.

 **"Let's head over to Mia and give our report so far."** Not to mention. We still have our witnesses and the police report. This investigation isn't over...not by a long shot.

To be Continued.

 **Author Notes: Weeeeeeeeee~ I'm done and for those who've read this story in the past, yes indeedy there are some changes i made. This story may most likely take a while because i have so much going on and i've got a lot of stories on my plate.**

 **Let's see how this tag team do against this mysterious killer, oh and before i forget...NO SPOILERS IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS. We don't want the new readers of this story to be cheated of the ending. Hope you guys enjoyed this and tchao for now :3**


	2. Vengeance(2)

CSIMCL

CSIMCL Part 2- **Suspects**

 **Author Notes: I am back all. Let's see what I got cooked up today ^_^ I don't on CSI, or MCL**

 _Mia's P.O.V_

 **"What are you saying sweetheart? That someone tampered with your gear?! Why would they do such?"** I've known all of our co-workers in this department for a long time...I can't imagine any of them doing such a thing.

 **"I don't know Auntie. But you and I both know somethings not right. Both this case and with what happened with my stuff. You and I checked everything before I left and it was perfectly fine."** Ohh this is nerveracking, once more she's right. This just won't do.

I tell her not to worry about it for now...I send both her and our newbie Nathaniel to check in with the people who discovered the body. Then they're to go see Dimitry. **"Be careful you two...if there's anything wrong I want you to report immediately to me."**

Both promise to do so and depart...I'll have to go through our security cameras. I only hope...nothing bad happens. I'm starting to get a very bad feeling about this...

But even if I told Sheena it would only spur her on to figure this case out. Ugh, she certainly got her father's stubbornness. Why couldn't she choose modeling as her career.

 _Sheena's P.O.V_

I tell Nathaniel more about the river area I found, going into more depth of my thoughts. **"I'm really stumped...there's practically nothing to go on."** He's got bad luck to get such a difficult case as his first. I have to say mine was worse. Mine ended up having me being nearly eaten in a tiger's cage.

 **"Could this be a serial killer? Someone who has killed several people with victims who have a similarity?"** It could explain a lot...however, things aren't making sense.

I voiced my thoughts. **"I'm not sure, Nathaniel...those wounds made it look like passionate rage attack...but they were perfectly marked...shows an expert. Perhaps someone with knowledge of anatomy. But with a passionate blood thirst?"**

Not to mention we've received no word from a serial killer, most if they committed an act, are the types who desire attention and would send word to the press and police. Not to mention there are no other missing victim reports or recent kills other then our mystery man.

If there was need for a light bulb to turn on now would be a good time. **"Excuse me, Miss. Rose, Mr. Smith, we have the witnesses."** We ask Kenten to send them in. A girl with white waist length hair and gold eyes. Her friend is a tall black haired boy with brown eyes.

 **"Welcome, my name is Sheena and this is my partner Nathaniel. We'd like to ask a few questions about our deceased friend."** Both nod nervously...clearly finding a dead body isn't what most people expect to deal with.

I let the newbie take control. He needs the experience. **"May I ask what your names are? As well as what you were doing out so late at night? "** The male clears his voice. **"My name is Leigh and this is my girlfriend Rosa."**

It turns out that they were working at his clothing shop till about 9:30, and that they occasionally have date nights. Their habits usually turns to a movie before going on a late night stroll.

 **"Pardon me but isn't it a bit strange that you'd walk so late at night, and to a forest?"** Seems Rosa decides to defend herself. **"Not for us, we like walking at night, especially after working all afternoon."**

She also mentions how they take different routes when walking...Sigh. If that's the case then they found the body by coincidence. I decided to ask them something somewhat off topic. **"Out of curiosity...did you happen to recognize the victim?"**

All three blink at me, I've been quiet this whole time so I must've spooked them. Leigh regains his composure first. **"I didn't know him that well but I did recognize him...I've seen him in my shop from time to time."**

Progress...we may at least be able to ID the vic. **"Do you happen to recall his name?"** He shakes his head...Crap he doesn't remember. **"He often comes into the store with a bunch of different girls. I think they called him Dake or something like that. He always has them dripping onto his arm."**

Good thing Rosa did. A playboy victim...now we're getting somewhere...Possible motive could be a breakup gone wrong. Or an affair. And we have at least a nickname...now our problem is, we may have a bunch of suspects to investigate.

 _Nathaniel's P.O.V_

Wow Sheena's expression gives nothing away. **"Is there anything else you think could help this case? Anything strange, or odd to you?"** Both ponder for a few moments. Before shaking their heads. Damn.

Sheena rises from her seat. I follow suit. **"Thank you for your time. If we have anymore questions can we contact you at your shop?"** Both confirm and are escorted out. **"Sheena?"** She looks at her notes before walking out the door.

I manage to catch up to her fast pace. **"Where are we going?"** She looks my way. **"To see Dimitry. He should've finished the autopsy by now."** It doesn't take us long to reach the coroner's office.

 **"Ah Sheena it's wonderful to see you again, and I take it the boy tailing you is our new rookie?"** She smiles. **"You got it. Nathaniel as you know this is our doc. Anything related to the body or ones health, we go to this guy~"**

I shake hands with him, he seems nice. My gaze lands upon the victim. Cleaned and prepped. I couldn't stop my shudder. **"So Doc, whatcha got for us this time?"** Time for business, I can only hope he found more then we did,

He walks over to the body. **"Died of blood loss, the wounds indicate a small sharp weapon, possibly a switchblade or pocket knife."** So Sheena's guess was right on. But anyone could easily access such a weapon.

 **"Notice the cuts were made with such precision, shows that whoever did this has knowledge with knives and the human body. Deep enough to bleed, but shallow enough to where no organs or arteries could've been accidentally slashed"** What are the odds of finding such a culprit?

He gives us the estimated time of death between 9 and 11:30 pm...giving our perp at least a half an hour to clean up. **"Anything else?"** He reads over his report. **"I happened to find some dna underneath his fingernails. Seems he put up quite the struggle."**

In addition to that, he gave us the boy's fingerprints and dna. **"Thanks Doc, if there are any more questions we'll be sure to find you."** He smiles, before wearing a serious expression. **"Be careful you guys...this is the work of a professional. And Sheena?"**

She turns around, meeting his gaze. **"?"** He gives her a small smile. **"Think of your health child. Last thing I want to see is you over work yourself on a case."** Think of your health? Is she ill?

I look at her as she gives a cool expression. **"You and Mia worry too much. I'm fine. And i won't rest till our crook is caught."**

We head out the door. **"Do you think we'll be targeted if we intervene?"** Who could've done this? I'm kinda scared. She replies, she must've felt like this before…has she ever run away from a case? Or been targeted?

 **"Yes there's a huge possibility, we could be victims ourselves. But Our job is to seek the truth for those who are unable to tell their story. And keep dangerous people off the streets. It's the least we can do for those who have lost their lives."**

That's noble, I-I never thought about it that way. Now I see why she's one of the top investigators. Sheena is absolutely right. If we turn tail and run There will be no peace among the living nor the dead. And there'll be no justice to the one responsible. **"Where do we start?"**

She grins at me, increasing her pace. **"Now you're getting it newbie. We're heading to the lab."** That's right, thanks to the coroner we now have more evidence we can examine.

Sci fi to the max, every high tech machinery available. **"Wow a pretty boy's on the team? Sheena I smell some sizzling stories after this case...especially on your teamwork~"** A roll of the eyes. As the ginger elbows her in the ribs.

 **"Yes yes Iris, I promise after this case I'll tell you every secret i've learned imaginable...but let's focus on the here and now shall we?"** She shrugs. Then casts me an apologetic glance.

 **"Sorry if I scared you, I'm Iris, the techy of our group. Me and Sheena go way back and all our new co-workers tend to be hot guys. I keep telling her to switch places with me but she never does…"** Getting scared again...What'd I get myself into?

 **"Translation, she's jeally~ Don't pay her any mind...unless it's on the evidence."** Not helping me… **"Damn right I'm jeally, all the guys go for the super tough brave adventurers, not the beautiful nerds...but enough about that. I hear we're dealing with a playboy victim, got anything for me?"**

She holds out her hand, as if it's Christmas and she wants her present. **"Matter of fact I do, dna and fingerprints from our vic, the cut patterns on his body(photos) and dna found under his fingernails."** Our ginger friend seems excited as her hands rub together.

 **"Excellent~ Mia told me to tell you to head back over to the crime scene while I process our little goodies! If something pops up i'll give you a call. Have fun~"** Sheena blows a kiss to the girl. What a strange department i work in.

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"We're burning daylight, and this time we have both our gear on us."** They return to the forest, searching, hoping for a sign… **" Looks like there was more evidence then we originally thought."**

Blood spots, a couple hairs...and from the looks of it, skin or dandruff flakes. "This would've been easier to locate and grab if my kit of wasn't busted." Yeah she's still irritated on that. Especially since no one was reported anywhere near her belongings.

The river holds some secrets as well. Caught in between some rocks is a torn piece of cloth...blood shown thanks to Luminol~ **"It's good having working tools again! You can take it from here Nathaniel."** Each item or clue is photographed, snagged and bagged.

 ** _*Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters~*_**

Oh that's Sheena's phone...the song indicated it's Iris. No clue why she decided to have that as the ringtone for her good friend and co-worker, but we digress.

 **"What's up?"** Our ginger must have some news to be calling this fast. She's put on speaker. **"Ok I did the DNA sample given from underneath the playboys fingernails...zinch nada nunca."** Meaning no one popped up, for a match up in the database.

Our green eyes girl frowns. **"So we have an experienced, strong willed, intelligent killer that's not in the database...Could mean he's either committed several other killings in the past and was never caught...or…"**

Nathaniel catches on… **"Or this is his first murder, but had no previous convictions and he planned so well as to not leave incriminating evidence."** An affirmation from our Iris...she then tells of her findings of the victim himself.

 **"Name: Dakota Blake. 17 years old, born and raised in Australia. Comes down here to Sweet Amoris a couple times a year to visit and spend time with his Uncle Boris. But get this, he's in the data base for under aged drinking, DUI's and having unde raged sex..."** The list goes on.

Found our playboy. And due to the fact that no matter the crime, they always get fingerprints and DNA samples...so yay! They have a name, but the charges...yeah not too surprising…

 **"So we have a name, possible motives for someone to kill him and people who can tell us when he was last seen and where he could've been."** She likes she likes. **"You got it. But get this, his latest visit to the police station was a car crash gone bad. Yesterday afternoon."**

DUI-Driving under the influence...meaning if you're using drugs and or alcohol while behind the wheel, you're breaking the law and are at risk of car crashes. Killing someone, charge could be Vehicular Manslaughter.

Vehicular Manslaughter-Not intentionally killing someone with a vehicle but the victim dies due to said vehicle, very common examples are car crashes.

 _'So he was drinking while driving and due to that we find he crashes and kills someone. And if so why was it so hard to identify the guy?!'_ A huge miscommunication gap in the office it seems.

Sheena rubs her chin in thought. **"He gets brought in, they go over his sentence. He takes a plea deal...and...he's found dead a few hours later."** Could very well mean someone could be out for revenge...it explains the several slashes on the victims body.

 **"I told Mia the info and she's working on the details of the crash to send to you, she also talked to Dakota's uncle…"** According to Uncle Boris, he and his nephew went surfing early that morning of the accident, had breakfast then went their separate ways.

Him for work, his nephew for whatever. He then got the call telling of Dake's accident...where he spoke with the police...they went home, Boris grounding said boy. And we find out our vic, sneaks out of the house. Only to be discovered hours later dead.

Boris not at all aware of the situation until he gets yet another phone call of his nephews murder. **"Checked in with his job to see if his story was true and it was, he was there the whole time via witnesses and security cameras. Not leaving once."**

 _ ***Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side. Looking sick and sexy-fied***_

Both Iris and Nathaniel raise their eyebrow at their co-worker who shrugs. **"It's Aunt Mia's song…"** We all can imagine her perfectly dancing and singing to this.

 **"Iris, I'll put you and Mia on for a threeway."** Phone-clickity click. **"Baby doll are you and Nathan there?"** Mia sounds worried...why is she worried? **"Yeah Iris too, she's on a three-way with us."** On the line you can hear her sigh in relief.

 **"Good because I finally found out who it was that was killed in Dakota's car crash. And you'll never guess who it is…"** Suspense is killing us here. **"I'm sending you the file…"** Now that was mean.

 _*Loading...10%...15%*_

Gahhhhhhhh taking too long. **"KYAAAAAAA!"** Horrified expressions at the screech. Silence soon follows... **"Hello there...Mia is currently indisposed and will be unable to take your calls."** An unfamiliar robotic voice. Sheena glares, _'Hiding your identity huh.'_

The line goes dead on Mia's side...And if Sheena and the others don't find out who it is behind this crime, it'll be more then the phone that's dead.

 _*Loading 100%-Complete*_

Our girl goes pale… **"What is it Sheena…?"** She's speechless for a moment. **"It-it's…"**

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: Total cliffhanger. Sorry I'm sure many of you are angry with me...but you'll have to waiiit!**

 **I will take case ideas, possible oc's ect ect, so be sure to read, follow, fav, review, pm ^_^ _Love you all and Tchao for now~_**


	3. Vengeance(3)

CSIMCL

Part 3- **Culprit**

 _Previously On CSIMCL_

 _The line goes dead on Mia's side...And if Sheena and the others don't find out who it is behind this crime, it'll be more then the phone that goes dead. *Loading 100%-Complete* Our girl goes pale…_ _ **"What is it Sheena…?"**_ _She's speechless for a moment._ _ **"It-it's…"**_

 _Present Sheena's P.O.V_

It-it just couldn't be...was it all, a setup? Scowling I head for a run, straight for his office...I ignore my co-workers shouts of annoyance. I find his door unlocked. Knowing him as well as i did, I had no trouble finding his files.

'Auntie...what have we done?' **"Sheena what is going on? Why are we here?!"** It's too dangerous to involve him in this. However, if something happens to me, and Mia...he'd be the best chance to take out our criminal.

 **"Nathaniel, you and Iris are going to head for the police station and get back up...you're going to wait for me, and if I don't call or make it back by morning then you and the force are to look, if not for my body, then the man who killed me."**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The rookie could only widen his eyes, speechless. His partner shoulders her way past him, heading towards the staff armory. **"Wh-what are you saying Sheena? That you want me and Iris to leave you to die!? What is going on here?!"** He tries to make her think logically…demanding an actual explanation.

She checks her gear, guns, tasers, handcuffs, even pepper spray. A cuclink of her gun, reloading. She doesn't stare into his eyes, she doesn't want to see his fear, fear of losing a new and dear friend.

 **"We've been betrayed Nathan…"** He sees her expression, he sees rage, he sees pain, he sees that she won't stop with following through with her duty. " **He's made a fool out of his fellow CSI, I can't let him get away with this…"** And with her Aunt missing, it was only going to get uglier.

 **"Yeah, but we can't lose you Sheena…"** Both turn their heads, Iris stands at the doorway. **"You make it sound like you don't have a chance against him…"** A breath of a laugh escapes. **"Because I know i don't. At least not under normal conditions."** Again unable to speak, our newbie stands still.

Our now head CSI straps her tools onto her. Heading to war. **"For years he's been a valued friend and ally. But he's disregarded his humanity and sanity to commit murder. As an investigator, it's my job, if not to bring him in, then to give clues to the living."**

He grabs her shoulders. **"You're going to let yourself die so someone else can stop him? What the Hell!? Why won't you just get ahold of the police and let them handle it...why do You have to go after him?"**

Her anger increases as he holds her in place. So softly she tells him. **"He has my aunt Nathan...he's waiting for me, so we can fight one on one. So I'm going, and I'm going alone."**

He tries to gain what composure he has, but he's scared, she's scared. At one point he feels that if placed in her position he'd do the same thing. But on the other hand he doesn't want her to go solo, and die. **"I- I won't let you."**

She smiles lightly...if she didn't know better, she'd have thought this was a romantic love scene...but she knows, there will be no happy ending, in one way or another there will be one less member of the organization.

 **"That's cute…"** A small chuckle, she closes in, gazing at her partner. **"But it's not your choice."** As hard as possible her punches him in the gut. The intense and shocking pain knocks him out. Making the boy fall limp in her arms. Iris knew better then to argue with her. Unlike Sheena though she had faith in her.

 **"Take him, and head to the cops. If I don't send word back by tomorrow do a search party."** Unable to reject, the techy, takes their newest recruit. **"You better come back alive Rose…"** Glad for the vote of confidence she struts off…

 _Nathaniel's P.O.V (dream)_

 **"But it's not your choice."** She walks away from me, heading towards the evil laughter. The voice I recognize all too well. How could I not? He was the one of the first people I met here.

I try to run to her, to catch up. I don't want her to die...I don't want to be the one to solve her murder! Suddenly she vanishes right in front of me...Why? Where did she go!? **"SHEENA?! Please...answer me!"**

 **"NATHAN WAKE UP!"** My eyes open and I spring up. **"I-Iris…"** I look around...Damn, it's the police station. **"The time."** I try to look at the clock, but the ginger reveals my fears.

 **"It's been a day...she's hasn't called or come back. The chief is getting his men ready to look for them."** No...nonono. I lower my head. DAMN IT! Punching the sofa i was laying on.

 **"Why did…"** She pats my shoulder. **"You know why…"** I want to deny it all. The betrayal, her disappearance. **"Ah you're awake."** The police chief. He smiles sympathetically at me. But i could happen to spy an unshed tear in his eye.

 **"Both of those Roses are as tough as nails. This is just a precaution search."** I immediately ask to join. Hoping he's right. We search for them, no sign of a brave fool, a hostage nor a psychotic killer. I was a panic on the inside. Despite my protests I'm dragged by Iris. We head back to the station.

As I stare out a window, a storm breaks through, matching my emotions. A figure approaches the street. I had to squint, it was hard to see through the pouring rain. Hope rose in my chest as I rush out.

Please, let it be her. **"Nathaniel where are you going?"** I slam open the doors, not caring for the noise or for the rush of cold rain. She raises an eyebrow. **"Hey, you look well."** She looks terrible.

Covered with slash wounds practically everywhere. Her colors stained with red and brown. She reeked of garbage. But she was alive, alive. I hug her close. Kissing the rain off her cheek.

She pushes me away. **"Uh uh, not until I get one heck of a shower...and maybe a good doctor."** I ignore her protests. Happily catching a blush on her cheeks. Embracing her in the rain. A throat is cleared. **"As adorable as this is I rather we head in and get me and my niece our bandages."**

I blush and step away, Identical to Sheena she is covered in grime and muk. It took 2 hours of waiting, hearing curses and shouts of irritation in the medical room for me to finally breath and relax. There they were, covered in bandages of a hospital room, my boss and coworker explain what happened in the last 24 hours.

 _3rd P.O.V-24 hours earlier_

After our brave Rose knocked out her friend and Iris took the two of them away. Sheena took her car, heading for the forest where the victim was first found. She steps out, turning on her flashlight.

She safety undone, ready to rock and roll. She headed in, hoping it wouldn't result to a showdown. It only takes a few minutes to find him, a friend, a criminal, a murderer. **"Never thought we'd be on opposite sides Sheena"**

She keeps her eyes right on him, and more importantly on the hands that are casually hidden in his oversized coat pockets. **"And I never thought you'd be reduced to killing. I guess we didn't know each other as well as we thought."**

He smiles, no longer kind and compassionate. But instead full of malice and lustfull for blood. **"But you know why I did it right? I did it for her…"** Her being his wife. She was the accidental victim from Dakota's car crash.

 **"So is this what it comes down to? A life for a life. I pity the man you've become Dimitry."** He sighs, like a teacher to his student...which technically is, only the teacher has given up on his duty. And must be stopped.

 **"Now now, it was words like that got Mia in trouble."** She glares at him, **"Where is she?!"** He simply raises an eyebrow. **"Why don't you find out? We're going to play a game of Chase. I'm the predator...you my dear child are the prey!"** The girl goes to fire just as he launches a scalpel.

Both are grazed and the hunt is on. Our well known coroner flees into the deep forest, where our CSI follows. It continued for much of the day. Every once in a while one had managed to surprise and injure the other.

It eventually got to the point where Dimitry caught Sheena off guard, and tackled her. Knocking her gun away. It was then he started the agonizing torture of slashing at her.

She was bound by her own handcuffs. Forced to endure cuts, she was unable to use her cell phone to call for help. If anything it was crushed underneath his foot. He paused noticing her calmed limbs.

 **"With that boy he put up a struggle and begged for mercy...I'm amazed you're not putting up much resistance."** Because she knew all too well. When injured, moving and going on adrenaline, it could only make you kill yourself faster. A calm and stable mind is the key to any struggle in life.

It was at that point he was about to deliver the final blow when Mia shot him in the back. Like any other wounded animal, he screeched and searched for his attacker. Because of the darkness of the forest shadows, the Head CSI was well hidden.

When he abducted Mia, he stabbed and knocked her out. Hiding her away in his basement. His plan was to confront and kill Sheena, then proceed to kill Mia. Knowing that they'd be the first to find out of his crimes.

But he had forgotten of the pairs stubbornness, ney he underestimated the women. For Mia was easily able to escape, and Sheena was able to use her experience of both killers and Dimitry to buy time.

Sheena wiggled her way to her gun, resting against a bush. Aiming right for him. He tried to finish the younger Rose and was shot...He fell dead. Shot to the heart and back.

With no phone, the women held each other up as they made their way to the station. Mia, unable to walk any longer due to exhaustion, rested against the wall of a building across their destination. Unaware of the future events.

 **"So that's what happened."** Yawned our young veteran heroine. Emotionally and physically drained. All of the fellow investigators went and visited the injured pair, greatly relieved that they were alive.

Although Nathaniel stayed with them. Extremely worried. **"Since Nathan has survived his first case I'd say he's in the clear right auntie?"** The pinkette smiles wickedly…

 **"I don't know Deary, especially considering CSI's aren't supposed to be in a relationship…"** Both blush at the statement...But clapping her bandaged hands. **"Owch!"** Bad Mia, that was a stupid thing to do…

 **"On the other hand you guys look so cute together, and I owe you, i suppose I could make an exception~"** Both look at eachother, gold meet green. **"Well Congrats Newbie~ "** He smiles...ready to make a difference to the world.

The end of Vengeance~

 **Author Notes: I did good yah? See a few changes and corrections here and there! So watcha think? Now this is a series of drabbles that mean nothing as far as one series of stories so expect a lot of different cases, different partners and new victims and characters involved.**

 **Course** **there may be some similarities but hey you kinda need to expect that. Now if you are liking this please leave a review/fav/follow ect. Oh and if you guys want I can use your oc's~ I would need information but you can always pm me if you're interested. Tchao for now :3**


	4. Obsession

CSIMCL

Obsession

Part 1- **Defiance**

 **Author Notes: Boom start of the 2nd case is here~ Remember the roles of the characters change. So if we see a repeat in characters, does not mean that they have the same background and such.**

 **Named Obsession and you'll soon see why. Ok this case was inspired based on some ideas Sen had so a shout out to him!** **With that I don't own My candy love and I guess CSI.**

 **But at the same time i'm not really stealing it since I'm using forensic stuff I learned in high school and made up these cases. huh...i'm confused...**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He enter...

 _June 23rd Kenten, 8:05 PM_

 **"Ok wow. Todays challenge was hard. We did a series of puzzles in a maze as you guys saw. It was just...wow. I was glad I was partnered up with Iris otherwise I would've never made it through.**

 **I was scared for Alexy though, he almost got booted off, Amber, god what a bitch. I'm getting sick of how she's been trying to manipulate everyone against eachother. But that's not what's really bothering me. There's someone I like here. Someone I've been wanting to confess to.**

 **And I'm kinda scared about how it's gonna go...but no matter what tomorrow...I'm gonna ask her out. Hopefully she'll say yes."**

He leaves...with a bang!

June 24th- 6:25 AM

A woman steps out onto the island of Fiji. An isolated area, minus the participants involved. The people here were brought from their homestates to compete for the grand prize of 10,000 dollars in cold hard cash. People were paired in teams of two, and were given a set of challenges.

Based on the t.v show _ **"Endurance."**_ Those that were either picked, or in last place were sent to an abandoned area where they were to duke it out for their spot to stay. If they won they get to stay for another challenge. The losers were to go home. Officially eliminated from the contest.

Kenten Jacobs was one of the many participants. However he didn't leave due to a critical injury or from elimination. No...he was killed with a bomb that was in the recording room. With such terrible tragedy caught on tape. It was no surprise that the CSI of the boy's hometown was investigated.

 **"So this is it. You ok Jade?"** Jade V. Levine. A rather quiet and thoughtful Detective. He's done several minor cases involving burglary and stalking, but this is only his 2nd or 3rd murder. He's rather pale. **"Y-yes Sheena. It's just unnerving. You saw the tape as well. A terrible fate."** She was grim, she couldn't disagree with him.

They step forward from the boat they sailed on. Meeting with the director of the show. **"CSI?"** Sheena steps forward, revealing her ID. **"Sheena Rose, a pleasure sir. This is Detective Levine, he will be assisting me with the investigation."** He clasped her hands. **"Thank heavens. Please come this way."**

The pair are lead through the sandy beaches into the forest area. **"We occupy the entire island which is full of security guards and employees with good background checks."** Notes are taken by the vigilant Jade.

Finally they arrive to the crime scene. Charred rubbish and the scent of burnt flesh fills the area. Jade started choking from the aroma, even Sheena had to admit, it was a rough way to go.

Hit with a nasty surprise and if the fumes didn't end you, overheating and burning alive would. **"Time to get down to business. Jade we need collect everything and anything here."** He nods and the pair start their collection.

Discovering charred teeth, ash, scorched wood. Incinerated flesh. **"Do you have medical staff? As well as security, we're going to need more hands on this case."** The director nods vigorously. **"I will immediately call people on this, and please come to me for anything, and I will what's in my power to help."**

It was assuring. And people came immediately. **"Ma'am the other participants are in their cabins, you may be able to speak with them at any time."** The information had been acknowledged. They stay a bit longer collecting what they can. **"Jade bring this to the medical staff and get it all analyzed."** She walks off.

He stands puzzling. **"Wait! Where are you going?"** She waves behind her. **"I'm gonna do some interrogating. I'll meet up with you later."** She was warned, that one of the contenders was very emotional about the current incident. **"He probably wouldn't be the best to ask questions of the moment Madam."**

She hmms the officer, entering the cabin, hearing a poor blue haired boy crying his eyes out. His brother trying to comfort him. Suddenly a gaurd runs in. **"Hey you can't come in here kid. Authorized personnel only!"** Her eye twitched, yes she was young, yes she had a baby face...still she was tall and dangerous when provoked.

He grabs her arm, trying to drag her. "Let. Me. Go." He glares at her. **"You're not allowed in here. Move it brat!"** She takes a moment, two moments, before stuffing her ID in his face. **"I have every right to be in here. YOU GET OUT!"** He apologizes, before moving on outta there. She sighs. **"What a great start."**

Making her way to the blue haired boy. His brother glares at her, warning not to cause trouble **. "Hi, my name is Sheena Rose. May I know your name sir?"** Sniffling in his tissue, he turns his attention to the girl. **"A-Alexy."** She nods. **"I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions. I'm the Investigator assigned to this case."**

He grabs her, sobbing into her shirt. **"Tell me it's not true. That he's not gone!"** His pink eyes burning with tears. She smiles sympathetically, trying to calm him down. **"There's a possibility, we have yet to identify the remains found at the scene for all we know it could be an animal that sneaked its way into the booth."**

Suddenly the door was busted open. **"Investigator Sir! We've found that the remains are indeed human!"** The blunnete wails at the news. His hopes shattered. **"GOD DANG IT MAN YOU DON'T BLAB IMPORTANT THINGS LIKE THAT!"** He then stares at her. **"Wait you shouldn't be here, you're-"** A tick mark appears.

She reveals her badge. **"Got things under control. Buzz off!"** He runs. _'I swear another person who barges in here and pisses me off gets will get shot.'_ At that point the speakers in the cabin start buzzing with static.

 **"This is Peggy Stillmore with the latest news. Kenten Macobs was killed in an explosion last night at-"** Bang, bang, bang. **"Grrrr what is a reporter doing here!?"** Poor Alexy starts sobbing again. A red haired boy starts laughing hysterically at the situation at hand. Everyone else stares in fear and horror.

Oh so calmly she breathes. In and out. In and out. She gently tugs the weeping boy by the hand, coaxing him to walk, of which he obeys. **"I'm coming too!"** His brother follows, as the trio leave the cabin they run into a green haired boy.

 **"Jade what are reporters doing here!?"** She was hissing at the poor detective. Sheena was going to KILL whoever leaked the info. He gulps, not wanting to face her anger first hand. **"I- I don't know Sheena, they suddenly arrived and went on air, immediately i went to find you."**

The party of four walk running into Peggy, the self proclaimed Queen of news setting up her equipment. _'More like queen of crap.'_ **"Peggy what the heck are you doing here?"** They've met before. And to Sheena it's always been an unpleasant experience.

Her information is always flawed and all it does is make things more difficult then need be. **"Ah Sheena it's been too long, I hear you've once more taken it upon yourself to solve such a challenging mystery. I'll be following you and keeping track of this case."**

She was determined to get the latest scoop. Her greed knew no bounds. With all the lawbreaking she's done to get the juiciest of stories she shouldn't even be working... A smug smile.

One that Sheena returns full heartedly. **"As much as i would LOVE to be in your presence and allow to help(screw) my case. I'm afraid this is not a a case we(the police) are not allowing any sort of media influence, especially since we ourselves have no idea what's going on."** Our CSI looks staright into the reporters eyes.

Who raises an eyebrow. **"Meaning?"** A small chuckle comes from the officers mouth. **"Meaning that you and your team are being booted off this island and this report and if I so much as find reason that you possibly snuck back here and disobeyed my order."** The three boys tremble, as Peggy pales.

 **"Then not only will i shut down your news station but I will consider this as trespassing, defying law enforcement and even interfering with an ongoing investigation. You won't be able to get bailed out this time and I will personally keep you locked up."** She gets close, face to face with Peggy.

 **"SO if I were you, i'd get all of your equipment, all your staff and beat it. Oh...and do realize that if you happen to have anyone giving you information on this case then you and the people/person involved will be doing jail time. We have warrants and contracts stating nothing involved with the investigation is to leave this island."**

They were fighting words and Sheena was all too eager to make it happen. And she could do it. **"I will cover this murder Sheena Rose. You can count on it."** Peggy was pissed. She stowed away on the boat just to be kicked out. She wouldn't let it go like this so easily.

Despite the fire in her eyes Stillmore packs up her stuff. **"I'm sure Peggy...but it's not gonna happen at least till After this case is shut and closed and more importantly it'll get done without your interference."** With a growl Peggy stomped off. Giving her staff the latest news.

With a huff Sheena and Jade lead the twin brothers to another cabin, hidden secludely in the forest. 3 men were sitting, simply enjoying their cup of joe. **"So ten bucks says the military punk got offed by a jealous ex."**

She opens the door and waltzes right in. The men ended up doing a spit take at the rude arrival. **"H-hey you can't come in here. This is for security staff only!"**

Wow everyone just loves to try and boss around the CSI. Too bad for them she's not in the mood. **"Actually i have more then enough authority to be here. For until the case is solved this cabin will be used for interrogation and testimony."** A coffee cup slams against the table. **"Who the hell do you think you are."**

He strides right up to the blond/white haired girl. **"Our contract states that we get our daily breaks and lunches, so you can just shove those orders up your ass and be on your way."** Her face puckers as she nods, taking in the insult. **"You may be able to have your break but its not gonna be here. Get out of my face."**

He huffs a laugh. **"You don't get it girly, You're not the boss of ME. And make me sweetheart. I may leave if you give me a kiss."** Jade in that moment takes out earplugs. **"Here you two...it'll be for your own good."** They put them in. Unable to hear. **"You got 3 seconds to get your buddies and go...or ELSE."**

Not at all terrified he takes her challenge. **"Or what princess?"** Her reply? **"Or I'll fricking shoot you. You're in my personal space, you're not listening to me and frankly I'm starting to feel threatened. "** She counts in her head. _'1...'_ He simply laughs at her, not expecting her to be so dangerous. _'2, 3...'_

She pulls out her tazer. **"GLAR IJVIRXJ%$+IVI FUCK!"** He falls to the ground trembling and cursing. **"What the hell lady!"** She stares down at him, revealing her badge. **"Keep it up and I'll bring out the gun."** She smirks, **"Thank you for your understanding."** The remaining two drag their friend away. **"You'll pay for this!"**

Sheena sighs, taking a seat. **"Take a seat boys and we can finally get down to business."** The twins sit across from her, Jade continues to stand holding his notebook. Let the interrogation begin.

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: this case drabble may take more chapters but its not that big a deal. For the fact...I would NEVER make a good cop, i'd abuse my tazer so badly. But i i feel the way these people are acting the tazer abuse would be justifiable. And well now I somehow got Peggy in here.**

 **Jade is my partner. And his name is funny to me, I call him Jade** **V. Levine**. **The V is for Verde which means green. And Levine= Le + Vine. So a weird name but a funny one.**

 **A fav/follow/review would be awesome guys! I will work on this the other chapters shortly~ Tchao for now.**


	5. Obsession(2)

CSIMCL

Obsession

Part 2-Vigilance

 **Author Notes: So here we are again with part 2 of case 2. Here shall be some discoveries and lots of interviewing. Perhaps the pieces will come nicely together in this chapter but i have no clue. You guys will have to read and stay tuned. I don't own MCL or CSI.**

3rd P.O.V

 **"I apologize for what you've been forced to endure. Now I know your Name is Alexy, and yours is?"** _'Armin huh? Alrighty then.'_ He stays right by his twins side. Rubbing his back, she noticed how he glared at the door where those terrible people walked out.

She offers a tissue box, which he gratefully accepts. **"Now Alexy you're good friends with Kenten Jacobs yes?"** He nods. **"He was my best friend here...we were always hanging out."** Her questions perceive to Mr. Jacobs other relationships with the competitors.

 **"He was close to his partner Iris, oh and he was also hanging out with Melody recently. Oh but he hated Amber. They were constantly trying to kill eachother."** The names were noted. **"When was the last time you saw him?"** He stared up, thinking back.

Immediately though had to look away due to the blinding light. **"I wanna say around dinner last night? We usually eat together at 6."** Which meant according to the timeline he had 2 hours before his death.

What was he doing before then Sheena wonders. **"Do you know what he was doing afterwards?"** She cursed in her head when he shook his head. **"We split up after dinner, he usually goes for nightly strolls before doing a recording in the camera area."** She nods.

 **"So there wasn't Any strange behavior from him or anything odd? What about the others."** The bluenette bit his cheek, he was starting to get nervous. He wanted to help in any way possible.

But the last few days have been a blur. Armin frowned, he was worried for his twin. He was going through so much. It was heartbreaking. Everyone flinched when Alexy snapped his fingers. **"Oh wait I know~ Amber was acting strange yesterday!"**

 _'A lead...possibly~'_ She didn't wanna press him but she needed to be absolutely sure and make sure she understood exactly what he believed. **"Is that the girl you just said hated Kenten? How was she different?"** He thought back to last night.

He saw her and her group of followers getting their meals. Typically they would complain about the food but instead they were dead silent. Amber especially was pale, and completely ignored everyone.

 **"Most interesting. Now, other then Amber and her group, is there anyone else who might've had a reason to hate Kenten?"** Alexy was grateful that she didn't just go out and bluntly say he was killed.

He wasn't sure how much more he could handle. He and Kenten were close. **"Um, well there is Castiel, the guy with the red hair. I mean he hates everyone but him and Kenten had a rivalry of some sorts."** Sheena remembered him...a bit too well.

He was the guy who ended up laughing while the others were gaping at her like she was crazy. **"He might be someone worth looking into. I think we've asked you enough questions Alexy. We're grateful for your-"** Bang bang bang, the door is slammed open. **"Time..."**

A bunch of men in security uniforms come in. Jade met her eyes, silently nodding to her request, escorting the two boys out of the room. **"Who do you think you are bitch?"** He was a man in his mid 30's.

Jade silently prayed. _'Please Sheena, please please keep your cool. Don't do anything reckless.'_ A bald head, enraged brown copper eyes and a rather slim and slanky build.

She meets his irritated orbs cooly. **"I think I'm a CSI investigating a crime. And you are?"** He stomps right up to her, his rotten breath of cigarette smoke and tuna intoxicating the air. **"I'm the head of the security team and frankly miss I don't like you."**

Well what a coincidence she didn't like him either. When she stated that, his face was full of fury. **"You're not going to be so high and mighty when I get ahold of your boss. You think you can waltz your way in here, push my men around and taze them?"** He spat in her face.

It dripping down her cheek. **"I have a warrant to search the grounds and use the buildings on this islands. I also have a right and warrant to move people out of said building for interrogations and such."** He growled. Because he knew...he was told from the directer of the show. She did have the right.

Still he wasn't one to back down. **"I told your men to leave, they did not listen, they came to my personal space, much like you're doing now."** He saw where this was going. She continued onwards.

Hoping he follows in his employees footsteps. **"I warned him to back off so i could do my job before I tazed him and Guess what...he didn't listen."** She smiled, her fingers stretching, just waiting to press a special button.

 **"It looks like you don't seem to be listening to me either. So let me tell you this. You have 5 seconds to back up. Or you can join him cursing and trembling on the floor."** She would do it. He huffs and backs up, she was a bit disappointed but nonetheless got what she wanted.

 **"If you bothered actually doing your job instead of harassing my security, you wouldn't need to worry about bringing out that little friend of yours."** A low blow to her pride.

Not really...she was a tough girl, a big girl. In no mood to tolerate his crap. **"And if your men simply did as I told them, instead of screwing around I'd feel less inclined to put them in their place."** A cold air blew in.

Ice and thunder raged inbetween the two. But Sheena gets down to business...she'd have plenty of time of messing with Mr. Rude and Crude later. **"I need anything and everything from the past two days. Written reports, security footage, confiscated items. You know the drill."** He laughs.

It lasts for a good minute. Suddenly he glowers at her. **"You don't tell me what to do, you don't tell my boys what to do. We're not helping you missy! Until I get a god damn warrant for you to go through our private reports and confidential information, you ain't getting a fucking thing from me or the staff!"** She rolls her eyes.

But notices something. **"Dutifully noted sir. Please expect to see me again...have a good day old man."** She walks elegantly, pushing through the wall of men. **"Come Jade, we have work to do."** He stood outside the door, arriving only a few moments prior.

He had his notebook writing everything. In truth he was scared of going in there. Last thing he wanted was to be another victim on this island. He frowns, following behind her. **"Where are we going now?"**

It was hard for him to predict what she will do next. **"We going on a little walk to the forest. Kenten everyday after dinner would take a stroll. Being there for maybe 10 minutes tops then heading off doing a recording."** The green haired inspector knew this.

 **"Yes so?"** She looks at him, her moss eyes analyzing him. **"So why would he do it for such a period time every single night. What makes it so important that he has to repeat such a pattern on his own?"** He had to admit it is odd. At that time of night, it would be very dark, making it difficult to see.

 **"Maybe he just likes being on his own. Many walk late into the night."** She hums, Acknowledging him theory. **"True but there are a million places here. That he could be on his own. Without cameras, without people spying on him."** He still wasn't understanding, of which she caught onto.

He tripped over the root of a tree. **"What are you getting at? He may be like me, one who likes to appreciate nature."** She had high doubts of that. **"With it being so dark...alone in a forest free of cameras and people. Something tells me he was here for more then sightse-YING!"** She shrunk.

 **"Sh-Sheena? What happened!?"** Her foot fell, a hole in the ground.. **."Ok um, I'm stuck. Help please?"** He heeds her request, linking hands he pulls her out. But she lost her shoe in the process.

She was sad. **"No, god dang it."** She reaches her hands through the dark hole, on her knees. **"Ugh. This holes deeper then it should be."** She felt something. Her eyes widen.

 **"Find your shoe?"** She shakes her head. **"No...but I think I know why Kenten came here everynight."** She pulls it out, Jade blinked. **"Is that what I think it is?"** She nods. **"Looks like we get to hear witness testimony from our vic afterall."** In her hands...is what will give them a helping hand in this case.

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: Now what could they have found? Hmm thats for you to wait and find out ^_^. Wow...um security chief is such a jerk. And what did she see from the corner of her eye during their little chat.**

 **So many questions so little answers. Thank you all for reading this, reviews/favs/follows would be awesome~ Tchao for now!**


	6. Obsession(3)

CSIMCL

Obsession

Part 3-Suspicion

 **Author Notes: Chappy three of case 2, yay and uh hehe a thank you for Miki for reviewing ^_^; Time for answers to start coming. How fun. I don't own CSI or MCL**

 **Edit( Frick i forgot to bold and ilatic stuff...i'm so sorry.)**

 _Jade's P.O.V_

This is the place. We read the diary, we learned it all. All of the secrets, what he was doing, why he killed Kenten Jacobs. And now he he has Sheena. **"I won't let you get away with this!"** He grinned, that terrible man from the breakroom. I was wondering why he was acting so harshly towards CSI Sheena.

Now I know, he did it. He's the murderer. It was so easy. As head of security, he was able to access everything without any suspicion. I should've caught on sooner. He silenced Kenten, after he discovered a dirty secret.

It was found that he was sneaking drugs and other illegal possessions onto the island so he could sell them to his employees. He was gonna go global, no one would've been the wiser. But our innocent victim accidentally stumbled upon it.

We had the evidence, but we lacked the man power. So he took her. And now I'm all that stands between her life and death **. " Muahahahaha. You've come little man. How bold of you."** She was locked in a cage behind him, while he stroked his white furred feline. **"Hahaha Jade you fool."**

Laughter and him shouting my name echoed in my head, it hurt, suddenly my head started pounding. Her voice broke through. **"Jade! Jade come on!"** I couldn't let her down, I had to do something. **"Jade.** " A rumble in the ground, I was shaking along with the earth.

 _3rd P.O.V_

She found him early the next morning, the sun was starting to rise into the sky. He was snoring lightly, his green hair blowing up in the air as he breathed a steady rhythm. She sighed, not surprised to find him still asleep. She gentle shook his shoulder.

The investigator was yelling his name, surprised to find how deep a sleeper he was. Although with a job like theirs, it made them behind schedule. Suddenly his eyes flew open, jolting out of his seat. **"Huh? Where!?"** He blinked up at his partner. Before realizing. _'Oh it was a dream.'_

Holding up the journal/diary of Kenten Jacobs, she got his attention. **"Come on, we're heading to the break room. Time to find out what's written in here."** Standing up the green haired detective stretched, a yawn escaping through. **"Awright."** Sluggishly he followed behind. **"How are you awake this early?"**

She looks over her shoulder. **"Arizona green tea with honey and ginseng."** Appalled at her answer her partner. **"No coffee?"** In her hands was a cup. Of which he was handed. **"None for me at least."** Inhaling the aroma of sweet coffee beans and mocha, he chugged the thing down.

They sat in the break room. Staring at the small leather book. Sheena flips the first page, reading the contents out loud. _**"June 15th 20:35"**_ The gold and silver haired girl paused in her sentence...with an irritated scowl. She lifts her finger silencing his question. **"Sigh you thirsty Jade?"** She stands up.

He looks at her strangely. **"Sure?"** Sheena couldn't stop rolling her eyes at his lame answer. Quickly turning and leaving on the faucet. Immediately grabbing a frying pan and spoon? A few steps, standing before the door. BANG BANG BANG. Behind the door she heard a series of random curses.

Finding behind the other side of the door was Peggy and some curious staff. **"You've got guts to be pulling this crap."** All of them had wide eyes full of fear seeing the detectives menacing glare. **"The public has a right to know if the investigations Sheena! It's my job to-"** The thorning rose grabs the reporter bythe arm.

 **"The job of a civilian when an investigation is going on is to stay out of it! And now that you've broken the rules."** Peggy plays innocent. **"I have no idea what you mean."** Yet she knows...she's screwed up, and now she's gonna pay for it. **"In that case let me remind you via tape recorder."**

Gaping like a fish, the freckled media journalist gazes in horror. As she hears their conversation replay out loud.

(Peggy)" **Ah** _ **Sheena it's been too long, I hear you've once more taken it upon yourself to solve such a challenging mystery. I'll be following you and keeping track of this case."**_

(Sheena) " **As** _ **much as i would LOVE to be in your presence and allow to help(screw) my case. I'm afraid this is not a a case we(the police) are not allowing any sort of media influence, especially since we ourselves have no idea what's going on."** _

(Peggy) _**"Meaning?"**_

(Sheena) _ **"Meaning that you and your team are being booted off this island and this report and if I so much as find reason that you possibly snuck back here and disobeyed my order."**_

 _ **"Then not only will i shut down your news station but I will consider this as trespassing, defying law enforcement and even interfering with an ongoing investigation. You won't be able to get bailed out this time and I will personally keep you locked up."** _

_**"SO if I were you, i'd get all of your equipment, all your staff and beat it. Oh...and do realize that if you happen to have anyone giving you information on this case then you and the people/person involved will be doing jail time. We have warrants and contracts stating nothing involved with the investigation is to leave this island."** _

With a victory smile our CSI stops the recording. **"I can't wait to call your boss and get your butt in prison. Jade take her to the boats, where she can be personally escorted to jail."** He obeys,, handcuffing the woman. **"Th-this isn't over! I will cover this story!"** She's taken away. Much to Sheena's relief.

While reading, the young lady thought she heard some voices, glad to see that suspicion was correct. She reads to herself in silence. Hoping to find something important. Reading the contents she found a lot more twists and confusion then ever thought possible.

 _ **(UhUh, won't let you get away, won't let you slip away ...)**_  
 _ **Can you hear me right now, I got your number.**_  
 _ **And I'm calling you out, liquid courage.**_  
 _ **I can hear my doubt, you're not alone.**_  
 _ **So I'm chasing you down, chasing you down.**_

(Chase You Down by Tydi feat Runaway, do not own the song)

Her ringtone played. Picking up her cell she found it was Jade's With a sigh of annoyance and exhaustion, she answers. **"Dare I ask..."** Over the other side he's panting and the sound of wind whistles in her ear. **"She escaped, a couple brutes for staff got tricked into helping her and she ran into the forest."**

 _'I knew it...'_ There was no way for Peggy to not worm her way out of trouble. She was hoping to get more time reading though. **"On the bright side, due to the struggle all of her equipment got busted."** A knock, 2 knocks on the door. **"I'll have to call you back."** Someone entered, just as she hung up.

His stride decreased as he entered sitting across from Sheena. **"Thank you for waiting for me Miss. CSI."** The visitor was nervous, he was taking a big risk coming here and meeting with her. What she saw when arguing with the head of security wasn't something, it was someone! Who gave her a significant glance.

And spoke with Jade during her little conversation with said head honcho. It was agreed that they meet and discuss. **"So what's your name."** He shuffled in the chair looking uncomfortable. **"I'm Ryan, I'm one of the people in Security."**

To Be continued.

 **Author Notes: Sheena has read Kentens Diary ohhhhhhhhhh... And yay Ryan my oc from Dreaming of Memories has made a comeback in this story ^_^ Ok for those who like it review/fav/follow to make me happy~**


	7. Obsession(4)

CSIMCL

Obsession

Part 4

 **Author Notes: Hey guys ^_^ a special friend of mine who's in love of this story wants to make a special appear-**

 _Sen: Miki tsk tsk don't you know. 'Gimme gimme never gets~'_

 **Mako: Yeah it's my friend Sen...he's behind on a lot of things. Anyways we don't own CSI or MCL. Also sorry for the slow update. Sen's computers broken and I'm back in school.**

 _Last time on CSIMCL-Obsession_

 _His stride decreased as he entered sitting across from Sheena. **"Thank you for waiting for me Miss. CSI."** The visitor was nervous, he was taking a big risk coming here and meeting with her. What she saw when arguing with the head of security wasn't something, it was someone! Who gave her a significant glance._

 _And spoke with Jade during her little conversation with said head honcho. It was agreed that they meet and discuss. **"So what's your name."** He shuffled in the chair looking uncomfortable. **"I'm Ryan, I'm one of the people in Security."**_

 _Present-3rd P.O.V_

He fingers were fumbling over each other. Sheena saw his anxiety. **"I'm grateful that you've come to speak with me. Let's start with an easy question. What can you tell me about the security policies here?"** He calmed slightly.

 **"Well, as security we have a duty to operate all of the security cameras that are hidden throughout the island. In addition if there are any supplies shipped to the participants we have to thoroughly investigate the contents. And of course if there's something suspicious we have to check it out."**

It was a good start. Not that big of a surprise that as bodyguards or security you get paid a lot. **"So do you and the other staff follow such protocol?"** Ryan flinches from the question. His nervous demeanor returning. **"I do."** His voice was low, tinged with shame.

She pieced the puzzle quickly. **"So your fellow co-workers don't do a thing?"** His shoulders jolt as he slinks deeper into himself. **"Yeah, pretty much, they even let dangerous items in if bribed enough money. But if i mention a thing i risk harassment and being fired."** It was hard for him to accept this life. He was sick of it.

Instead of receiving scorn, he found himself given a sympathetic and understanding smile. **"I'm sorry to hear that. Now what kind of dangerous items are we talking here?** " With a shaky breath he continued.

As if a dam burst he poured all his past experiences, naming several weapons, drugs and things that made Sheena's eyes widen in shock. **"Do you have your list of confiscated products?"** Its handed to her.

Glancing through the pages full of clean handwriting. **"Considering the information given can you tell me if there are any missing staff?"** He wrote down a list. Her concern and fear escalates. People were missing.

The numbers were small, not enough to cause a panic, but 5 people missing and one dead victim. Along with the information from the journal, and even the video recording before the explosion. All the pieces were finally coming together. **"Thank you for your time Ryan."**

Stacking and organizing the papers delivered, she takes hold of his hand. **"You have my word that your name will not be mentioned at all, as well as this conversation."** He bows grateful to the investigator. **"I hope I was help to you. I wish you luck Miss. CSI."** They depart, going separate ways.

 **"Sheena!"** At the perfect moment Jade halted to a stop from his sprint, right in front of the girl. **"No sign of Peggy. She's completely disappeared."** Paling at the news she calls up her aunt. **"Mia we've got problems!"** A series of yelling and the sound of scuffling in the background. **"Hello! Aunt Mia!"**

She sighs, as the noises grow louder. **"GOD DANG IT ALL MIA CECIL DETA RUNO ROSE! ANSWER THE PHONE!"** A minute, two minutes. **"Oh hi deary~ What's up"** Wrinkles were about to be stitched onto Sheena's forehead. **"Auntie...why do I hear barking on your end?"** Ramble, ramble blah blah blah...

 **"Ok so someone came into the office with their dog and now its's loose...in the building..."** _'I swear if that mutt destroys any of my things, it's going to be skinned. I'll be worse then Cruella De Vil.'_

A huff of hot air leaves her. **"Well Mia I need some stuff."** Serious mode, Mia asks what specifically. Causing her niece to grin. **"It's going to be a long list for you, but I'm sure you can handle it."** You can just hear Mia's cries of dismay.

 _Time Skip...Interrogation Room_

She was pissed. _'Being escorted to one of the stupid cabins in the stupid heat. Ugh my hair is frizzing!'_ We can all see who it is that is complaining. Sheena caught her scent before seeing her.

Burnt hair, overpowering tootie fruity perfume, then she heard her. The dangling and clanging of metal jewelry and a shrilly voice lowly muttering and complaining. When the two ladies finally met face to face it was a sight to the investigator. Bleach blond hair so curly and twisted(much like the girl herself.)

Her eyes were a teal blue, examining every single aspect of Sheena's appearance. That smirk was arrogant, total confidence and just plain snobby. **"Please take a seat Miss. Amber."** The bimbo rolled her eyes, taking a seat. **"So why am I here? I have things to do you know."** A nod from the CSI.

 **"Indeed, I'm sure those things include you bribing security workers into bringing sabotage items to win this game. Or perhaps sneaking into the security recording room to get blackmail material on your competition?"** A raised eyebrow at the teen. **"Did I miss anything?"**

Flushed, beet red from anger, humiliation. **"That's bullshit! How dare you accuse me of doing that?!"** Hands intertwining, elbows rested gently on the table as the white/blonde haired woman takes a seat. **"My dear...it's not an accusation, but rather, a statement."** Any protest died in the girls throat.

 **" I have a nice long list of all your past proceedings during this contest."** Sheena tilts her head, her expression that of sweet kindness and sincerity. **"Not to mention I've learned a bit about your history. Frankly it doesn't look good for you miss."** She laughs it off, thinking she's bluffing.

Unlucky her, she's not. **"Let see here. Numerous arrests in your town for assault, and robbery, several restraining orders too, tsk tsk, you naughty girl."** It wasn't so hard to look up her background. It's amazing what you can find when you have competent officers who update files.

 **"In addition to that, word is you and Kenten Jacobs didn't get along too well."** Amber's eyes narrow. **"What are you insinuating bitch!"** Apparently she's not the brightest crayon in the box.

But her defiance wanes seeing her seniors glare. **"Think about it Barbie, you've got a criminal record, you've been doing shady deals on this island and you have a bone to pick with Mr. Jacobs who is now dead. Doesn't that seem suspicious? One might say you've got a strong case against you."** Silence is her reply.

A sigh escapes Sheena. She hated being the bad cop, but you gotta do what you gotta do. And as good as her leads been getting, she can't leave any stones unturned. **"I'll give you one chance Miss. Smith, give me whatever you got to ensure your innocence, otherwise it may be a one end road to prison."**

It was as if a dam broke. Immediately the girl poured all of the info she had to claim her innocence. **"Yeah he and I hated eachother but we've been since middle school. I was with my friends in the cabin when he died. And and I was so out of it that day that I didn't even realize what went down."** Note were written down.

Pressure was on, her false bravado broken **. "What do you mean by 'I was so out of it that day?' What happened that made it any different from your time spent here?"** A beat of clicks from her pen was the only thing heard for a minute or two. **"I- I saw her. I ran into someone I'd known since highschool and I was stunned."**

Sheena's orbs were right on her trembling form. **"Who is her? Is she an old friend of yours?"** A rather unlady like snort was released by the blond delinquent. **"Hardly, she was a psychotic whore. Her name was Candaline Smurts. Aka crazy Candy Smurf."** The name rang a bell. **"I see."**

Amber, Li and Charlotte were talking about the latest fashions back at home. When they stumbled upon a familiar face in the meal area. Working as one of the cafeteria ladies. **"If it isn't the Queen Bee. Here's your lunch."** She was so stunned, the bluenette had this air of chaos.

Her eyes narrowed with that obnoxious smile. It was the first time in years, that Amber had seen her, and frankly it frightened her. **"Why hadn't you seen her in so long if she lived in your hometown? And is there anyone else who were affected by her presence?"** The news was shocking, rather incredible.

She was learning all sorts of things today. However our heroine didn't receive enough time to cope with the information. Since someone rudely kicked the door open. Huffing and puffing, he stomped his way in, not even bothering to shut the door.

 **"You've got nerve girl. Sending that wimpy detective friend of yours into my territory WITHOUT my Permission!"** She sighed, hoping to get out of shouting match with the old man. But it seems, he's come raring for a fight, and a fight is what he's gonna get. **"So like can I go now?"** ...sigh...

To be continued

 **Author Notes: This case is becoming longer then how I originally intended it to be...I was hoping for something nice, short simple. Of course when cosulting with Sen and it being a murder case, it just can't seem to be.**

 **So thank you all for reading, reviews/favs/follows would be great and we will continue on~**


	8. Obsession(5)

CSIMCL

Obsession

Part 5

 **Author Notes: So we are back and ready in action. The last time we dealt with an annoying princess. And now we're off for a war with the Chief of Security. Well now we also are grateful for** xXxCrimsonxMoonxXx **for reviewing, following and faving this story. We do not own MCL or CSI.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Rage, glowering eyes, his blood vessels ready to pop. You'd think he was a demon, which he kinda is. A tornado of chaos swirling around the man. Face to face with the goddess of justice. The queen of mean Amber has gone away to fix her hair. For once a smart decision.

Because is doing such she avoided the war that was about to take claim within that building. **"You're little underling tried sneaking into my security room. You think we weren't going to notice you little bitch!? You won't be smiling by the time I get ahold of your commanding officer and get you ass hauled."**

She couldn't help it, she laughed, unable to contain herself. His face bloomed into a deep plum. **"And dare I ask what's so funny?"** Jade scurried quickly to her side, but she needed no help. **"I just find it funny that you know I wouldn't of sent him without reason."** She reached into both her pocket and Jades.

Revealing a nice clean pair of papers. **"According to my superiors I am indeed allowed into your 'territory' as you call it as well as Jade."** Lifting the papers in between them. **"This here is a warrant to invade your privacy~ Whether you were there or not."** So swiftly did she move before Mr. Hot head could snatch the papers.

She was smiling wholeheartedly. Girl was on a roll **"And because you so rudely kicked the kind detective out while warrant was in use. You're under arrest for interfering with our criminal investigation."** It was the end of the line for him, despite his shrieking and fighting he was held down.

Thanks to handcuffs and a fully charged tazer(god how Sheena missed using it.) He was subdued and thrown onto a boat that surprisingly had a huge cage. Oh how sad our CSI was, as she waved her handkerchief at the boat. "Adios~" Just as quick she throws the cloth away. **"Ok time to get to the bottom of this mystery."**

With no head of security to bully and harass them they went straight for the center of this entire fiasco. Going through the records and background checks of all contestants, and workers. **"Hey Sheena I found something!"** She raised an eyebrow. **"Well well well, what have we here~"** Contents are pulled out of the crates.

 **"Now I know why he was so adamant about not helping us. If he didn't have a reason to be locked up before...he certainly does now."** Drugs, hordes of them, nicely packed and organized. A chill was creeping down the detectives spine. Things were sounding familiar.

A dream, so deeply resembling reality. Even now, as distance spread further and further, Jade could still hear the evil laughter resonating from the wicked man. The contents was destroyed, the records and names sent to Mia back at base. The drug ring was going to come to a close. **"Miss. Rose! Mr. Levine!"**

The medical staff approached the pair. Out of breath, trembling, in the state they were in, it looked as if they themselves could use a doctor. **"Yes what is it"** They couldn't find the words to speak. So instead with their shaking fingers, handed the paperwork to them.

It took only a minute for them to read it. It took a second for the news to truly hit them, and several moments for shock to pass. Sheena bristled. **"I WANT EVERY MEMBER OF THE STAFF AS A SEARCH PARTY! We're scoping the entire island."** Jade watched as she stomped straight back into the recording room.

Checking the tapes and previous footage till this point. **"Sheena."** Her mind was raging a mile a minute. Eyes squinting at anything and everything. It felt as if a bowling bow had been dropped in his stomach. _'This..just can't be.'_ But it was, the medical staff were actual professionals and took this job very seriously.

 _ **Corpse Victim found on the June 24th was not a positive match to the Dental records of Kenten Jacobs.**_

 _ **Corpse victim matched positive ID to 47 year old janitor John Goods via dental records.**_

This meant so much to the investigators. Kenten Jacobs was alive, a staff member was dead, and several people have gone missing in the time between the explosion and now. There was a lack of hands, and anyone could be a suspect.

 **"Miss. CSI...you're going to hurt your eyes staring at the screen like that."** Ryan and Jade were at a lost with the young CSI. **"Come on Sheena, why don't you take a break and help us make a suspect list."** Time passed quickly.

The director, Alexy, Amber and Ryan were just some of the only ones within the whole staff and contestants that had an alibi. Sighing Sheena sat down. A series of names were written down. So many suspects, so little time.

 _Sheena's P.O.V_

 **"It has to be the chief of security. He's already the drug lord and tried hiding evidence. Who knows what else he could be doing behind the scenes."** Jade

 **"Could it have been Kenten himself who committed the crime? After all he's still missing."** Ryan

 **"As are other employees. Several of them were not given my permission to work here."** Director

There was something missing, some things that just didn't seem right. Why go through the trouble of making it seem like Kenten was the one to die in the explosion? I have missing people. I have a name that just keeps popping up, that's really starting to give me chills. And a huge island with very little backup.

 **"What do you think Sheena...Sheena?"** I hm, looking at the notes compiled up until now. I take out the journal again, I know I skimmed pages when I first found it, but if there's any clue as to how what's going on, it's bound to be in here.

A knock, two knocks. **"What is it?"** I continue reading, letting Jade and the Director speak to the visitor. **"Sorry for bothering you, but we did a recheck on our numbers and we currently have 10 people missing including Amber Smith and Alexy Wood."** There was silence.

Everyone looks my direction after hearing a plop. I look once more at the security cameras and my frozen state returns. The journal, the cameras, the witness testimonies, it all makes sense. **"We were foolish..."** Jade looks at my direction. **"Do you know who did this?"**

He was pale as if he wanted to hear me say no. I turn towards him, and the others. " **I do, there was one other suspect we failed to mention, one that connects everything and everyone together. Come on...we're burning daylight."**

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: took me forever but I finally managed. We're nearing the end of the line for this case~ Reviews/favs/follows would be nice. tchao for now.**


	9. Obsession(6)

CSIMCL

Obsession

Part 6

 **Author Notes: We have returned good readers. I Mako am so sorry for taking so long but...reasons, meh, so time to get back on track oh and that reminds me a shout out and apology to annoyedbunny64 for faving/following and Rennie who reviewed right before I went on hiatus...I don't own my candy love.**

 _Amber's P.O.V...location...?_

Ow...oh shit my head hurts. I open my eyes. Ugh I can't see a damn thing and my body feels like it got ran over. I sit up, flinching at the pain. This is Not how I wanted to spend my day.

I just finished paying the chief of security(I don't know his stupid name) to delete all the footage of me sabotaging the next obstacle for the endurance match too. Now...where the hell am I? **"Hey let me outta here! Helloooo!"**...wait what is that sound? **"Ughhhhhhhh."**

I look around feeling metal bars and who's this person next to me? **"Hey get up!"** I shake him. He finally awakens, groaning. **"Amber? Where are we?"** Good fucking question. Great i know this idiot. It's that blue haired loser. Armin I think his name is.

 **"I don't know! I just woke up to find myself in this jail cell! No brush, no makeup, no shower or anything. It's horrible! If this is our next Endurance challenge, the director is going to have a huge surprise when my daddy's lawyers get here."**

He shifts, feeling his way to the bars. **"Hey is anyone out there?"** Hellooooo brainiac, you don't think I haven't tried that. It's pitch black. Ahh!

 _3rd P.O.V_

A light turned on, blinding our two prisoners. After rubbing their faces, they found themselves looking around and not liking what they're seeing. **"What the?"** It was horrific, it was worse then any torture chamber.

No color or sparkles in sight! How ghastly...joking aside, there was blood...everywhere and they were freaked out. Neither really remembered what happened to them. **"Alexy?"** His pink eyes widen.

It was him, the love of his life, how could he not remember those beautiful emerald orbs, or that beautiful slim yet sturdy body. **"Kenny! Oh my god, you're alive!"** So many emotions battled for dominance in the young competitor, fear, to worry, to love and relief, ending with confusion.

Kenten was panicking inside, there were more people in cages then the last time the lights were turned on, many of them were covered in dirt and grime, crying and wearing similar scared expressions. Laughter echoed through everyone, it was high pitched, and you could feel a chill drop down their spines.

 **"Kenny, what the hell is going on?"** The blue haired teen was trembling, his skin a ghostly pale complexion. Sweat started pouring down his face as the cackling grew more hysterical. A tired sigh escapes the military warrior. **"It's a long story..."**

 _Flashback...Kenten's P.O.V_

 **"Later Alexy. Going for my walk."** I stretch, getting rid of an annoying kink in my neck. **"Oh ok, Kenny~ Try not to stay out too late, from the sounds of it we got a huge challenge for the competition early in the morning."** I spew a raspberry at the nickname.

I've been called Kenny since I was in elementary school, but I'm not the same nerdy excuse for a marshmallow I was back then. Military school seriously toughened me out. I like being called Kenten now.

Not Ken, not Kenny, but by my full name. Though I guess I can let it slide if it's Alexy...just for tonight though, after all Amber nearly got him kicked off. **"Alright. Be back soon."** I do a light jog into the night. It's so peaceful, with the full moon and bright stars in the sky twinkling.

I make it to my usual spot, bringing out my journal. No offense to the guys but I like my privacy. Last thing I needed was Castiel or the damn camera crew finding this and blurting out all of my personal feelings and messing with it. If they did heads would roll.

Let's see a few notes here and there about tonight. God...this competition just seems to drag on. And Amber and her posse are up to their usual bullshit. I'm not so worried about losing to them, but they seriously have it out for the twins.

 **"Well hello Ken Ken-Kun."** My head snapped up. I haven't been called that in 2 years. And only one person ever called me that. **"Candy?"** I saw her, and had to do a double take, just to make sure I was seeing clearly. Sure enough there she is. Candaline Smurts.

Not only am I startled that she's Here on this island, but she's changed...Her pale blue hair darkened a couple shades and her bright shining silver eyes were full of anger and menace despite the smile on her face. I couldn't help but shiver as she wraps her arms to hug me.

 **"What? How? Why are you here?"** I couldn't speak right. I mean standing right in front of me is my best friend. Someone who knew and cared for me since we were kids, but left after her mental breakdown. She giggled, and despite my happiness to see her...

I felt nothing but this sick frozen feeling enter my frame. Almost as cold as when Armin decided to slip ice cubes down my back last April Fools Day. **"I came to see you, so I hitched a ride here. Congrats on making it this far in the contest, I knew you had it in you!"** I smile sheepishly, embarrassed.

 **"Gee, thanks Candy."** She giggles again, keeping me in a tight hold. Quietly she whispers to my ear. **"I missed you Ken Ken-Kun. You have no idea... how badly I wanted to be with you."** Had she'd said that to me years ago, I would've blushed as red as rose, and sang to the moon.

Now though, I gently pushed away. **"Thanks Candy...but I...can't give you that. I don't have those types of feelings for you anymore."** I turn telling her I was heading back to the cabin.

That I'd see her later...then I felt as something smashed into my head, and everything went black...clouded with pain, I passed out.

 _3rd P.O.V_

Her blood spurned with denial. Years ago he would obsess over every little thing about her, and now that she coughs up her feelings he rejects her. Before she realized it she hit his head with the nearest thing she could grab, that being a rock.

He fell to the ground. At first she was horrified with her actions. But then realized...it wasn't her fault. It was theirs. Her emotions spread out of control years ago, though she changed for the worst.

She had hoped, no she Expected him to love her back, but to be refused was not part of her scheme. It occurred to her that he wasn't in his right mind, that he was being influenced into saying that.

He was dragged away from the little spot, the journal already in it's secret hideaway hole, stored away before his assault. By the time the military boy awoke he found himself in this cave, locked in his personal cage.

Time ticked on, slowly one by one he noticed as more and more people were imprisoned along with him. Though they were in separate jail cells. Losing more and more hope in the process.

Leaving us in the present. **"How do we get out of here?"** They all hear laughing grow louder. A shrill voice **"That's just the thing isn't it? How on earth are you going to flee? Believe me when I say I have something planned out nicely~"** It was her, the menace that started it all.

Candaline Smurts. On the big screen...Kenten glared deeply at his traitorous friend. **"What the fuck is wrong with you Candy?! Let us go!"** She sticks her tongue out. **"I'm having fun. So why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show. Or you can watch as I kill everyone one by one, either is fine with me."**

His eyes widen in shock. This wasn't the Candy he grew up with, no this was a sick twisted version that had only vengeance and obsession on her mind. **"We're going to play a little game starting with you Bleached Bitch!"** Amber and Alexy's cage opens.

 **"Blue boy if you want to live, I'd suggest you stay in your prison cell."** Gulping the pair do as ordered. A smile crosses Miss. Smurfs face.

 **"Good Now Amber, do you see the door to your left? That there reveals a path to the exit of this cave. If you can survive all my traps and make it to the exit, you're free to go and get help. Fail and well, I think you all know where I'm going with this."**

Fear once more courses through Amber's veins **. "Yeah? And what's stopping me from finding you and kicking your ass?"** For a moment Kenten saw rage flash into those deadly silver eyes. **"Then I kill you where you are right here and now. Like I said it's not a problem with me."**

The door to the exit is opened. **"But I'm curious to see if you'll actually survive. Well my favorite Bitchy Bimbo, I introduce you to My Endurance competition, the reward? Your survival...good luck~"** Cursing black and blue she goes through the door. The games have begun...

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew talk about intense. Well here we go folks, now isn't this interesting, the Candy is actually the villain of this series. Whatcha think huh huh huh!? Please review/fav/follow if you like this and we'll see you soon tchao for now!**


	10. Obsession(7)

CSIMCL

Obsession

Part 7

 **Author Notes: Here we go go go again~ Bring on the chaos that is about to unfold, we have our villain, we have our hero(s) and we got our captured victims. Will there finally be an ending to this long going obsession? Time to find out! Don't own MCL.**

 _Last time on MCL Obsession..._

 _Fear once more courses through Amber's veins **. "Yeah? And what's stopping me from finding you and kicking your ass?"** For a moment Kenten saw rage flash into those deadly silver eyes. **"Then I kill you where you are right here and now. Like I said it's not a problem with me."**_

 _The door to the exit is opened. **"But I'm curious to see if you'll actually survive. Well my favorite Bitchy Bimbo, I introduce you to My Endurance competition, the reward? Your survival...good luck~"** Cursing black and blue she goes through the door. The games have begun..._

 _Present-3rd P.O.V_

Her legs were on fire, exhaustion was evident on her face as she dodged every trap that was in her way. Disbelief and fear coursed through her veins as sweat dripped past her running frame. She had to get out, it was her only chance.

There was so much blood, so many people. Despite her false touch of confidence and sass even she knew that this was make or break time. **"Damn it, how much further!?"** She wanted to go home and get away from the psycho. It had been about 15 minutes since her release and her strength was wavering.

Then she saw it, light at the end of the tunnel. **"Yes! About fucking time!"** She ran, practically stomping her to her exit, it was a miracle. Her hair whiplashed behind her, tears dropping down her dirty face, for once she doesn't care about her makeup being ruined. She was free.

Cheers abounded from those still locked in cages. She got out, leaving a very angry Candy. She sighs in irritation. **"Well damn, a promise is a promise, a shame though, I was expecting her to explode...just like her friend."** The evil woman taps her fingers on her chair, staring at the screen. in front of her.

She had set cameras all over the cave, giving her a clear view of her hostages. **"No matter though...by the time Li reaches that stubborn CSI it'll be too late."** She smirks, seeing Charlotte cower in the cage

...the brunette knew she was next. The blue haired witch stood up stretching. **"I think it's time I address my audience."** She struts into the little jail she created, she had to take pride in it.

It took her weeks coming up with this plot, after watching her Kenten compete in the Endurance show. And then it took another several weeks after that to build this little hideaway torture chamber.

Not that she didn't get help...the security chief was quite the helper. Even if he was unaware of what was going on. Candy opens the door. **"Well hello everyone~"**

She smiles, as her victims shudder at her eyes. **"Seems you guys have a fighting chance seeing how Li managed to escape...shame though that Amber didn't survive though."**

Fake sympathy dripped, much like venom. You could tell Crazy Candy was enjoying this, she was at the edge of her seat when she saw Amber nearly make it to the exit.

 _Flashback..._

Amber saw the light at the end of the tunnel. A smirk crossing her overly tan face. She looked around, her eyes holding arrogance as she stared at the camera examining her movements. **"Looks like I win Crazed Slut. I can't wait to see whatever hell of a sentence you receive."**

She walked slowly, taking in the satisfaction that she was still on top of things. Sure Candy scared her to no wits end, but now, it should be Candy who should be fearing Amber. She waved a hand behind her as she moved forward. **"Bon Voyage Bitch~"**

The blonde haired drama queen didn't even manage one step after the exit when her body exploded with a flash. So caught up with making fun of the insane bluenette, she wasn't even aware that she was wearing a bomb. Candaline squealed in joy seeing the blood and organs fly.

Eagerly she sent out Li right after, expecting her the share the exact same fate... **"Good luck...you're going to need it."**

 _Present..._

Now the kidnapper cocks a gun, as much as she'd love to see her hated people become nothing but pieces of parts and blood, she couldn't risk another person managing to survive and get help. **"He-hey what do you think your doing with that!"** A shot rang out.

The security officer who discovered her plans died instantly, a bullet to the brain. People screamed, begging to mercy, to live. Kenten stared horrified, watching this unfold. Alexy sick to his stomach threw up, unable to handle the sight. Peggy was there too, pale as could be. Her body quivered with terror.

 **"Why are you doing this Candy?! Why go to these lengths!"** She stared at him, the love of her life. **"I do it for you Ken Ken-Kun. I love you and I don't want you to be taken from me again."** Silence filtered through. **"So that gives you an excuse to go around murdering people?!"**

She snarls aiming her gun at the freaked out Charlotte. **"It's all because of these sluts that I was forced to go into the insane asylum years ago."** Her body tensed as the memories came rushing back. She was a better person during high school.

 **"Back then they made my high school life hell! You were the only thing that kept me together, and then they started beating me, to the point where I brought a knife to school."** She gritted her teeth, ready to shoot the girl **. "I finally decided to fight back, and they called the Fucking Cops on me!"**

No one was able to move. Barely able to breath. **"With their money and family influenced they convinced everyone that I started our fights, that I was the one who scared them. Well are you scared of me now Charlotte? Well...ARE YOU!?"** Her finger was so close to pulling the trigger.

 **"They tossed me into the loony bin. I was unable to be with my family, not even able to send a damn letter. And now Kenten doesn't love me anymore."** She glares at Alexy, almost tempted to swerve her aim onto his skull.

 **"But...that will all change won't it? I'll get my revenge and I'll get my man. Sounds simple enough."** She's ready, been wanting to do something like this for over 2 years. She grins. **"As Amber said it...'Bon Voyage Bitch!"** Charlotte screamed, shutting her eyes unable to witness her death.

Everyone screamed along as well. Even Candy as her gun went flying and blood splurted from her arm. **"Hold it right there!"** Candy wailed like a banshee from the pain clutching the wound to her chest. Sheena was there, her gun ready to fire.

Relief spread to Alexy's limbs as Sheena, Ryan, Jade and other security officers pooled into the room. **"Candaline Smurts you are under arrest for kidnapping, murder, attempting murder, making false evidence, and several other charges, surrender now."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew that didn't take too long. But wow that took a lot out of me. Looks like the next chapter will be the conclusion to Obsession~ Sheena VS Candy, who will reign victor? Seeing how the Blue haired demon has one last trick up her sleeve.**

 **Thank you all for reading! If you like this please review/fav/follow and tchao for now!**


	11. Obsession(8)

CSIMCL

Obsession Part 8(Final)

 **Author Notes: Alright folks you've all been following this chaotic and crazy investigation and here we go ending it on my favorite number~ Oh shout outs to Lady Silvess and Chariott, Who has recently joined the Favorited list for this story~ I do not own MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

A grave, so cold so dull, not befitting the person laying underneath it. An individual stands before it with a pain stricken expression, as guilt claims her heart. _'It never should've come to this.'_ The sky was gray, the clouds hiding the sun from the world.

They say that when it rains, it's actually those that live in the heavens crying. And at this moment she believed it. **"Kenny...is that?"** She turns her head, her eyes widening in shock as Kenten and Alexy with their hands intertwined approached both her and the grave site.

No words struck to the trio, each were lost in their own thoughts. It had been several months since that tragedy took place. Everyone was still healing, in their own way. _'How did things...go so wrong?'_ It was a question that still plagued their minds.

Flashback...

 _Relief spread to Alexy's limbs as Sheena, Ryan, Jade and other security officers pooled into the room. **"Candaline Smurts you are under arrest for kidnapping, murder, attempting murder, making false evidence, and several other charges, surrender now."**_

 _Candy was cursing as she soon found herself surrounded. However she wouldn't end it like this, she still had one final ace. **"You must think you're oh so smart huh? I mean i don't blame you. You've discovered all my tricks and now have me cornered."**_

 _Sheena was tense, her gun aimed carefully. Her green eyes narrowed as the blue haired mastermind quickly reached into her pockets. In her hand was a device. One that seriously turned the tables. **"See this Miss. CSI? This will bring your doom~"**_

 _She explained...it was a manual remote control detonator. A twisted smirk played on her lips. **"With just a push of a button, each and every one of my victims(not counting Ken Ken-Kun of course) will automatically be blown to smithereens!"** No one moved, fear was evident in everyones faces._

 _ **"Didn't you find it funny? How Amber just out of the blue burst to pieces the moment she stepped out the cave? It was because I had this fancy little trump card in my hands. The moment she came through tasting that arrogance and freedom I made her go boom~"** She laughed hysterically._

 _Her confidence shone through those deadly silver orbs. **"And now with the touch of this pretty red button I can do it again...this time though you'll have more then one body to explain for! How does it feel Rose? Knowing that their deaths will be your sins? That their blood will forever coat your skin?"**_

 _Sheena could only hope that she would keep talking. Long enough for her to find a solution or fault in her claims. But that's when she figured it out. The CSI decided to take a risky move. If this didn't work then she would truly have to spend the rest of her life regretting this choice._

 _For it would be just as the murdering psycho had stated. Their blood would truly be on her hands. **"Then by all means push it. Candy...I'm sure you're just itching to right? So lets halt on the drama and see if you can back up your words."** Everyone stared at Sheena in panic **.**_

 ** _"Are you crazy?!"  
"Do you want us to die?!"  
"I thought you were here to save us?"  
"We're dead!" _**

_Candaline did as her enemy requested. She was laughing like a maniac, eager to see the pretty red stain everything. **"Lets go boom boom!"** She pressed the button..._

 _Present_

 **"I didn't think we'd see you here...after what happened."** Kenten felt Alexy tremble, out of all the victims he had been the most traumatized from the situation. His green eyes taking in both his boyfriends shaking form and the surprised visitor.

She bites her lower lip, unable to face the pair. **"I felt I needed to...I figured I had an obligation to pay my respects."** She turns her back to them once more, staring at the headstone. Rain dripped and plopped before becoming a downpour.

A warm hand on her shoulder. **"You know...it wasn't all your fault that things happened the way they did."** She chokes back a sob, Alexy holding the girl. **"Maybe not...but it doesn't make the pain any less severe."** Silence ticked by as their thoughts once more lingered.

 _Flashback..._

 _She slammed her finger on the button. Seconds ticked away, before she pressed it again and again. **"WHAT!? WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?"** A sigh of relief escaped Sheena. **"I thought so."** Everyone brought their attention to her explanation._

 _ **"This cave is so thick, and we're so deep into it that the controls that causes the explosions from the little bombs you placed on your hostages aren't syncing with eachother. Meaning your little boom boom threat is a failure."** Candy roared with anger._

 _Tackling the woman. They fought, a huge struggle when the gun went off. The shot echoed, as crimson splattered on the two. **"NOOOOOOOOO!"** They both fell...but for completely different reasons. _

_Present_

 **"You can't blame yourself...you were only doing what you were supposed to do. Protect yourself. No one could've seen this coming."** She sighed. Thanking the two. **"Take care of yourselves."** She walked, leaving the two alone.

Her feet plopped on the slick cement. She was totally soaked but didn't mind, considering she was still feeling numb. In a little cafe she asked for a warm drink as she glanced at the newspaper she bought on a whim today. An odd title caught her attention.

 _ **'True Endurance**_

 _ **A few months ago a tragedy occurred. But due to police confidentiality the story was forced off hold. Now we reveal the truth of the matter. What we thought was an accidental death of Kenten Jacobs turned out to be more puzzling then police believed.**_

 _ **A serial set of kidnappings and murder took place. It had turned out that Kenten Jacobs and Amber Smiths history had been the key to revealing the culprit to being 18 year old Candaline Smurts .**_

 _ **During the execution for her victims CSI officer Sheena Rose who was assigned to the supposed murder of Kenten, discovered that hideaway of the criminal and cornered her, a team of highly trained officers prepared to haul her in and save the caged hostages...**_

 _ **However already were there several victims unable to be saved. One including the daughter of an important CEO for a fashion company. Due to confidentiality, not much detail is allowed to be mentioned, but what can be said is...**_

 _ **A struggle broke out between the two when the gun that the officer had went off. The bullet entering the mentally unstable Candaline whom assaulted the CSI Hero. She had died not too long after the small metal entered her body, making its way through and leaving a burned hole in her flesh.**_

 _ **The coroners concluded that the death was caused due to bloodloss and witnesses claimed the fatal injury to be accidental as Sheena tried valiantly to get paramedics to help stop the blood flow and rush her to mainland for proper medical attention.**_

 _ **Many have much to thank the selfless CSI for her hard efforts to protect everyone from the insanity of the Obsessed Candaline Smurts'**_

 _ **Article done by Peggy Stillmore**_

Sheena snorted as she placed the paper down. Taking a long sip of her tea. **"Even after all that...she still screws up on her info..."** She sighs, her thoughts having a different view of the deceased girl.

 _'Yes she was unstable, yes she took things too far, and yes she murdered, however she still didn't deserve to die.'_ Sheena has seen situations like this one too many times. She knows that she can't save everyone, no matter how hard she tries. Seeing those involved suffering.

And knowing that so many families were grieving for their lost loved ones, with her being unable to provide comfort. The young woman places her now empty cup back on the table, taking in the storm outside the cafe...and within her own heart.

THE END~ FINALLY!

 **Author Notes: At last the conclusion to Obsession~ It took me forever to finish the 8 chapter series, and compared to the first one with 3 chapters...it was a lot harder and challenging to actually complete...**

 **it didn't help that my editors and fellow authors (cough cough sen) thought it was a great idea to give more ideas...fear not that more is to come however...it may be a while since I still have to think of the third case. Anyways thank you all for your patience and love~ Tchao for now!**


	12. Framed

CSIMCL

Framed-Part 1

 **Author Notes: Ok so Chariot I want you to know that i will be incorporating some of your ideas. But It may not really be as you want. Regardless I want to do a shout out to you since you had ideas and hopes for this next part of the series. I do not own MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

A man yawned as he and his partner walked through the halls. **"Ugh why are we doing this so early in the morning?"** The two were being led, the cop kept a stern expression, ignoring the pair behind him.

This was an odd case. They were forced to travel and work on a murder several towns away. **"Castiel doesn't this killing strike you as strange at all?"** The red head snorts at his partner. **"Nah Lys, this is an open and shut investigation. A good guy gone bad."** The white haired man was skeptical.

 **"We don't know the whole story, and part of the reason we were asked by Ms. Mia was to see the truth."** They had totally different opinions on the information provided by police. **"Lys I'm telling you, she killed the guy, the only thing we need to 'investigate' is her motive."** A sigh escaped.

This was their first time assigned together. Granted they were friends and co-workers, however they had never been paired up until now. **"Alright boys, through this door. You're on a time limit."** The guard stands watch on the side, allowing them access.

There, in a jail cell was someone that shouldn't have been there. As her appearance caught both by surprise. She looked no older then them, long hair that blended between honey gold and snow white.

Her green eyes were striking, she just sat there, her back against the wall of her chambers, reading a book. She glanced up with mild interest. **"I didn't think the state would be so kind to provide me with two lawyers, and good looking ones at that."**

She flipped a page in her book. Castiel and Lysander looked at each other. **"Actually Miss. Rose...we're not your lawyers."** Her movements froze for a moment, before continuing her story. Her mask remained **. "Then who are you? Last I recall i wasn't allowed visitors."**

The red head snorts. **"You know for a murderer you seem seriously calm."** She saves her page before shutting her book, taking a gander at her guests. A red head with silver eyes. The bad boy type, wearing ripped jeans, a leather jacket with a t shirt underneath.

Accompanying him, a white haired fellow with mix matched eyes of gold and jade, in what seemed like ancient victorian garb. _'Interesting...'_ **"I'm still waiting for introductions cherry pop. You clearly know who i am...yet I know nothing of you two."**

She crossed her arms, bored already with them. **"Our apologies. My name is Lysander Rails, and this is Castiel Valantine. We're the CSI's assigned to the murder of Lucy Rockwell."** The prisoner raises an eyebrow.

 **"And this has to do with you visiting because?"** Castiel rolls his eyes, he was not a morning person. **"Considering you're being accused of murdering said victim and at risk of being on death row. I'd suggest you start singing girly."** She chuckles, not at all fazed.

When she finally stops, her expression turns into one of amusement. **"I have a name for one, that being Sheena Rose, and for two, you guys obviously must've spoken and met with my aunt, therefore there is no need for you to 'interrogate' me as you have as much detail of the case as you can get."**

Lysander looks at the girl, he knew...something was just off **. "Still, it helps for us to be thorough, after all we might come across something that was missed in the original report."** She sighs, raising her arms above her head, getting a nice stretch.

 **"Not much to say. I finished my paperwork from my last assignment, went out with a couple girlfriends, got into a fight with Lucy and killed her, that was all she wrote."** Castiel spews a raspberry. **"Please, even a toddler could see through your bullshit."** She sticks her tongue out.

He growls in annoyance, his partner intervening. **"Miss. Rose, we just want the truth. Please tell us your side of the story."** She huffs, standing up from her seated position.

She walks to the bars, right in front of them. Finally bearing witness to her one of her true emotions. It being Anger. **"Stay out of this mess! I already confessed to the murder. Giving details only the killer could know and am more then willing to accept my guilt. Everyone will say the same. There is no case."**

The police come in at this point. **"Times up boys."** They're escorted out, lost in their thoughts. Flashbacks of last night replayed. Them meeting Sheena Rose's aunt and Head of command for Sweet Amoris Mia Rose.

 _She was a mess. Tears ran down, screwing up her makeup. Her desk was a mess of papers. She blew her nose into a tissue as the two men sit down. **"I'm sorry for asking you to come all this way. But your boss owed me a favor and told me you were the best of the best in your division."**_

 _Mia sucked in a breath, the usually happy, bubbly woman was gone, a grieving angry double taking her place. **"Please Ma'am calm down and explain the situation so we can better understand it."** The magenta haired woman took another gasp of air._

 ** _"Very well...a couple days ago a murder occurred. Police arrive and found a woman strangled to death in the middle of an allyway. My niece and top CSI of our department Sheena...she was found there, next to the body, unmoving. She was arrested on spot and charged for 1st degree murder."_**

 _Tears leaked once more. She wiped at them. **"I know she didn't do it, but due to the risk of bias, no one in our division is allowed to investigate. So I beg of you...find out what's going on, and save Sheena."** She broke down once more. Unable to take the reality that awaits her kin._

 **"You know Lys...you were right."** His friend looked to the grim look on Castiel's face. **"That girl is hiding something, and as fellow CSI's we're gonna investigate this case from top to bottom."** Lysander nodded. **"Indeed...there are too many black spots in these reports."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Welp there we go chappy one is done~ Not a bad start and what a twist~ Sheena our heroine is the murder suspect! Now is she innocent and simply trying to cover up the true culprits tracks? Or is she truly guilty but unable to give details of her acts?**

 **We'll find out soon enough won't we! With this please feel free to review/fav/follow if you liked this and tchao for now :3**


	13. Framed(2)

CSIMCL

Framed-Part 2

 **Author Notes: Let's see just how much our bad boy and victorian can dig up to unravel the truth. I do not own CSI nor MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

To say the boys were impressed was a massive understatement. As they went through Sheena's history and records at her office. **"Holy crap Lys, she was part of the investigation team for that terrorist shit 5 years ago! She was only 13!"** Mia provided them with everything they needed.

Lysander was going over the current autopsy and police files of the murder. **"It seems that Miss. Rose made quite a name for herself. Apparently Mia has had her helping on cases since she was 8, growing to be a very wise and intelligent woman."** The red head stared at his white haired counter part.

 **"Seriously?"** He eyed the information in disbelief. **"So let me get this straight Lysander. This chick since she was a kid has been solving murders and checking out corpses, and all of a sudden after like 10 years she accused of murdering a friend of hers?"** The victorian styled male hums in thought. Reading...

 _ **Lucy Rockwell...20 years old.**_

 _ **Dark blue hair with several colorful hair clips in it. Purple contacts in her usually sea blue eyes. Stood in a height of 5 ft 4, not counting the 3 inch heels she often wears.**_

 _ **Graduated Sweet Amoris high with her underclassman Sheena Rose in xxx**_

 _ **Worked as a waitress in Kawaii Tenshi Cafe. Reports show that Sheena had spoken with the blue haired worker during her break at 8:00 in the evening. Having been friends since high school this was a usual occurrence.**_

 _ **Being a smoker, Lucy leaves out the back door for a couple puffs, Sheena accompanying the woman despite her lack of appeal for the cigarette's scent. The two do not return for over 20 minutes.**_

 _ **A concerned co-worker went outside to check on the girls, and immediately alerted his boss when the pair weren't found. Police were called in and searched everywhere. About an hour after word spread of their disappearance the girls were found on the opposite side of town in an ally.**_

 _ **One dead, the other in a state of shock. Sheena was automatically cuffed and the two were brought in. Both had defensive wounds on their arms and bruises on their bodies, showing signs of a struggle.**_

 _ **DNA under their fingernails revealed the the two friends had actually been fighting each other. Autopsy showed that Lucy Rockwell's cause of death was by strangulation from a long piece of ligature, like a thick wire or rope. Can't determine the actual murder weapon except by comparison analysis.**_

 _ **It was not found on either girl nor at the crime scene. In addition Sheena's gun that she had at the crime was also not found. It had been several hours after when Sheena Rose broke from her frozen movement and silence. Quickly stating she had killed the girl, now she sits as she awaits her trial.**_

Lysander frowned at the report handed to him. **"There are far too many holes in this Castiel. They haven't even found the murder weapon, and just allowed Sheena to take the blame."** The red head snorts, his silver eyes scanning the document. **"Why they're putting her for first degree I have no idea."**

It made no sense to either of them. If the prosecution was going to charge the girl, 1st degree which is mainly purposeful killing(most of the time it's premeditated or planned ahead of time) is not what the evidence and information is showing.

A thought came to the bad boy investigator. **"...You know, if Sheena wanted to...she could easily say that she was attacked by Lucy and killed her in self defense."** The thought came to his partner as well. "Indeed, the defensive wounds would be used to help prove the claim, however..."

There was the matter of the strangulation. To actually kill someone by cutting off their airway it would usually take several minutes, if it was simply self defense then all Sheena would have to do is knock her out.

As a skilled martial artist she was more then capable. But instead she's found dead. **"Looks like we're gonna be getting lunch eh Lys?"** His white haired counterpart nodded as they stood.

Taking the paperwork with them. Though Kawaii Tenshi was not where the crime took place, it was the beginning of it all. It was also a way to get ahold of those who knew these girls.

 **"There is no way in hell Sheen killed Luce. They've known each other for years and there hasn't been so much as a shouting match between the two"** The boys gratefully took a sip of their coffees, as a raven haired boy sat with them.

His blue eyes narrowing at the gentlemen in front of him **"Thank you for taking your time to speak with us Mr. Woods"** Armin nodded, glad to be of help. **"No problem at all, i'm on break and anyways Sheen needs all the help she can get."**

The waiter had been friends with the girls for a long time, like Mia there wasn't a doubt in his mind the that CSI was innocent. **"So what can you tell us about the girls?"** Armin leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable. **"They were polar opposites but were as close as could be."**

Castiel smirked. **"How close were they, what was their Relationship?"** He wiggled his eyebrows, causing Lysander to groan, as he landed his head on the table. He sighed. _'It was only a matter of time before he started his vulgar thoughts.'_ Armin chuckled understanding the hidden meaning.

 **"As far as I know they weren't in That kind of relationship. They were like sisters, Lucy was a total party girl who dated any hot guy or girl that peaked her interest. Sheena wasn't big into that kind of scene, but...well not that she knew, but I had feelings for her."** A bitter smile hit the waiter.

He ruffled his hair in thought. **"I was actually going to ask her out that night...of course fat ass chance of that now. Especially with her own department planning against her."** He snapped out of his mini depression. Not wanting to think about her possible fate.

Castiel took control. **"Ok lover boy, so you were the one who told your boss about their vanishing act?"** He nodded once more, taking a bite out of the chips he bought. **"Yeah, Luce never smokes past her break, especially with Sheena who obsesses over time with her."**

The two caught his pained gaze. Regret and shame pouring out of those orbs. _'If I had checked on them earlier, or gone with them...this may've not happened.'_ Lysander sent a sympathetic look his way. **"We'll do all we can to solve this."** Armin was grateful, eager to get back to the topic at hand.

 **"Was there ever anyone that they'd talk about causing them issues, or anyone that seemed to have a problem with one of them."** He took a moment to think. **"Luce always had guests come over to the cafe so she could get a crap ton of tips, and every once in awhile there was a jerk that caused problems."**

He grinned. **"Not that we couldn't handle anything, since we got our secret weapon. Eh Kenny boy~"** Acknowledging the brown haired co-worker as he got the trio another round of coffee. **"Yeah, but even so, some of Lucy's friends were shit. I don't know how many times I told her not to bring trouble."**

With their focused on the new waiter they began pestering him about any enemies or recent events that could've cause the girls to vanish for that long hour. **"Look guys I don't know what to say, Lucy had a lot of guy friends that messed around with the wrong crowd."** That caught Lysanders interest.

 **"Did Sheena ever mention one of them."** Kenten shook his head. **"Nah, she stayed away from those pigs. I do recall some guy trying to get his hands on her, but she didn't have any of that. Now what was the assholes name...Dajan I think it was. He was drunk and messed with the wrong girl."**

Armin couldn't conceal the smug look on his face, his co-worker caught it. **"Hey don't get your hopes up man. Sheena's hardcore and isn't one to date just any guy."** Oh dear...here comes the dreaded otaku puppy face of doom.

 **"But with you being such good buddies with her, surely you can put a good word in for me right Kenny-kins!"** Castiel laughed at their antics, taking another swallow of the bitter drink. **"So what happened to that Dajan guy?"** Kenten turned his gaze.

Green met gray. **"From what Sheena told me he got a royal smack after his hands wandered a bit too far for her liking."** They saw where this was going. Neither employees could contain their smiles as the story was retold.

 **"He was pissed and tried to manhandle her. Big mistake. She judo flipped him into next week. He left her alone after that and that was like 3 months ago."** Kenten's face scrunched up.

 **"After hearing about Sheena's imprisonment i went to speak with Dajan, turns out he's been out of the country for the past two weeks."** Castiel raised an eyebrow. **"Already doing your research eh boys? Why the hell are you waiters?** " Armin shrugged. **"The pays good."** Kenten huffs.

 **"As much as I'd love to deal with Armin glaring at me for working with Sheena as a cop or something, my mom owns this place and she needs a helping hand. Doesn't mean I don't like learning about crimes. Matter of fact, Sheena and I were in the same forensics science class. Some things stuck with me."**

The military man walks off, going on to serve some other customers. **"Mr. Woods, can you tell me if either of the girls were acting strange the night of the incident?"** He pondered, it was only a few days ago, but it was hazy.

The fear he felt when his friends went missing, to anger at Sheena's treatment, landing on sorrow for Lucy's death. But something came to him. It was something that seemed so small, but could be important.

 **"Sheena seemed concerned about something. She wouldn't tell me or Lucy what was up. I think that's why Luce dragged the girl outside in the first place, to talk to her."** Castiel walked up to Kenten once more after he finished serving, as Lysander stayed with Armin.

They spoke a bit more, however both CSI knew that they got as much as they could from the cafe. They checked out the back entrance and there wasn't anything that could be considered worth collecting.

After paying Armin with a tip, they left. **"Where to next Lys?"** He sighed, frustration evident in his different colored irises. **"Perhaps it's time to investigate where Sheena and Lucy was found?"** Castiel shrugged. **"Sounds good to me."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Well that was a long chappy, but it worked out well in the end, they learned some things at least. Hahaha I just love what I did with Armin and Kenten~ We need some comedy in this depressing state of time.**

 **We see Secrets are coming out, bit by bit. What will it lead to...I have no clue i'm going with what comes to mind, although from the sounds of it Sen is already coming up with his own theories.**

 **Which i may or may not use~ So ladies and gents if you like this so far please be sure to fav/follow/review and I will see you all next time. Tchao for now**


	14. Framed(3)

CSIMCL

Framed -Part 3

 **Author Notes: We get to pick up where we left off...which is our tag team checking out the scene of the crime! I do not own CSI nor MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Both of their noses twitched, immediately wanting to flee from the disgusting scent that dared to invade their nostrils. **"Ugh what died!?"** Lysander looked at his partner with disdained expression. His poor choice of words evident.

Here they are in an abandoned alleyway on the rough side of Sweet Amoris, otherwise known as the slums. And considering a deceased body was found...yeah Castiel immediately shut his mouth up and started checking the area out.

With a sigh, his friend followed his lead. They looked for whatever that could've been considered meaningful or involved with the murder. But quickly in the search, they now understood why there was so little to go on.

Literally there was a crap ton of trash, over filled garbage cans were kicked over, spilling the plentiful, unwanted contents. And it wasn't like they could detect any blood stains either. As far as the reports showed, though both girls were injured there was utterly no signs of heavy bleeding.

They found several things that could've possibly have been used to strangle Lucy, however they were covered with muk and scum, things that were nowhere to be found in the autopsy report.

Not to mention everything around them looked old, nothing that would've shown that either girls were there only a few days before. **"Shit Lys, there's nothing here...are the cops sure this is where they were found?"** The white haired man nodded in affirmation.

 **"They were found here. Lucy was laying on her backside, while Sheena was kneeling on her left. Here's some photographs of how the scene looked in the folder."** To the eyes of the police it seemed like everything as far as the crime scene went was normal.

Nothing odd or strange could be seen as a clue. **"There must be something here."** When a thought occurred to Lysander. **"Castiel?"** His companion grunts, alerting him that he did indeed have his attention. **"Do you recall what Sheena was wearing the night of the murder?"**

He wrapped his brain about the police photographs and report on the investigation. **"She had baggy sweat pants on, a tank top, sneakers...which for the record isn't that sexy..."** Lysander gave his friend a stern look, telling him to focus.

 **"Alright alright yeesh. Anyways...ah that's about it Lys, whatcha getting at?"** His gray orbs met with his partners. **"While you were speaking with Kenten I asked Armin for the physical descriptions of both girls. It had turned out that Sheena was wearing a necklace that night."**

It turns out that Mia had given it to her as a gift, and considered it special. Sheena went no where without it. Castiel raises an eyebrow, his face grim. **"But it wasn't found...isn't that what you're trying to say?"** He nods.

 **"Yes, it wasn't on Sheena, nor was it found here at the crime scene. It was a thin silver chain, holding a heart shaped pendant."** Gray eyes shot up. **"Hold that thought!"**

A moment of adrenaline shot through the bad boy. He looked and looked when something caught his eyes in the light. There underneath the dumpster lay the very heart shaped object that was spoken of. It had some dirt on it, but otherwise in good condition.

 **"This is it...isn't it?"** It was noticed by the red head, however he didn't know she was wearing a necklace, and considered the little heart as not related. **"I guess this proves that she did have the necklace that night...and if the chain is missing. It's possible that it was the murder weapon."**

Silence ticked away for a few moments. **"You know Lys...this evidence could make Sheena seriously guilty, especially with the autopsy report updates we've been getting."** Lysander knew and understood quite well.

However he did have faith in the girl, despite the evidence. There were still missing factors to the case, this investigation was far from order. **"I think we should split up for the moment Castiel. Why don't you head over to Lucy and Sheenas' apartments. See if you can find anything connected."**

Lucky for them Mia had managed to get them warrants for both houses before they arrived, should they be stopped, the records would indicate their search valid. **"What are you going to do in the meantime?"** The victorian walked up. **"I believe I'm due for a chat with Miss. Rose once more."**

They went their separate ways, promising to keep in contact with each other with any new information. **"Be careful Castiel. If Sheena is innocent of the murder, then the true culprit could be lurking around."** He rolled his eyes. **"Yeah yeah I gotcha."**

 _Lysander...3rd P.O.V_

 **"You're a stubborn lot."** Lysander was lucky to get another go at meeting the CSI. Especially since before Castiel and him had left the last time, the uncouth red head pissed off the guard. **"If I may, I'd like to speak with you about that night."** She lazily brought her eyes to the man.

She sighed as a new found determination spilled through. The last time she managed to steel her resolve until the guards took the men away. Sheena knew that she wouldn't be so lucky this time around. He sat in front of her cell.

 **"Why were you so nervous the night of the murder."** Her gaze widened in shock, out of all the questions, that one greatly caught her off guard. **"I don't know what you're talking about."** He pressed on, not at all fazed with her reaction.

If anything it was what he was hoping for. Armin and Kenten both vowed that something was wrong with the girl. And after listening to others including Mia, they knew something was bothering Sheena. Now she's caught in a lie. **"Lying does not befit a lady Miss. Rose."**

Her face flushed. **"Why are you doing this to me? I killed Lucy, I strangled her, I confessed. What more do you want?"** His orbs followed her fidgeting movement, he was stern. **"The truth."** A snort escaped her. **"You're wasting your time...and Mine. Because that is the truth."**

Lysander sighed. **"Miss. Sheena, you are the light of the CSI department here in Sweet Amoris, you're Mia's pride and joy, and a hero among the towns' people. Yet here you are throwing it all away. Matter of fact you're not acting as you usually would."**

The suspect began to pale, she hissed at the man. **"Who are you to speak to me this way!? Leave my aunt out of this! And as for the town and the department, i didn't ask to be a hero! That night Lucy started trouble and I ended it!"** She immediately covered her mouth.

Mentally cursing the man. Thanks to her rage, she revealed things that she shouldn't have. **"That's what has me confused Miss. Rose. I want to know is for what purpose did you kill your friend? Why did you and her disappear that night?"** Silence tickled by.

He had to give it to the girl. She was stubborn, refusing to meet his stare. **"Where is you're necklace?"** She scoffed at the white haired CSI. **"I don't know what this necklace your talking about is, let alone where it is."** Out of his pocket reveals the heart pendant.

 **"This was found in the ally where you and Lucy were found. We've yet to uncover the chain but this is more then enough to prove at some point last night you had a necklace on. And your aunt can identify it as yours especially since she was the one to gift it to you."** Her glare spoke volumes.

Despite such though she kept biting her tongue. **"I know something is not right with this scenario Miss. Rose, things are not as simple as you lead people to believe. Whether you tell me the real story or not..."** He stands up, placing the silver heart back into his pocket.

He walks away stopping at the doorway. Glancing over his shoulder, a passionate warmth bled through his mix matched eyes. **"Both myself and my partner will discover what you're hiding and give those who care about you and Lucy the closure they desperately search for."**

Down the hallway and out the building, a tense sigh escapes him, before his cell phone started ringing. Picking up the cold device, he pressed talk and brought the phone to his ear. **"Hello?** " It was Castiel. **"Have you found anything?"** He listens to the other line.

 **"So you actually found something? Yes...yes I'll be over there. See you soon. Goodbye Castiel."** He found himself staring at his phone. _'What could Castiel have discovered? And how will this turn the whole case around...'_

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Here we go. Lys and Cas have something to go on. We know the murder weapon(possibly) and Sheena was slipping. Now what to do...Find out next time! Please review/fav/follow if you like this!**

 _Sen: And for the record I'm going to STRANGLE MAKO! Her story ideas are brilliant but frustrating Graaaaaaaaaaa Die MAKO! *runs towards her with a rope*_

 **Mako: If I'm still living and breathing the next chapter will be updated shortly~ Tchao for now. *Flees***


	15. Framed(4)

CSIMCL

Framed -part 4

 **Author Notes: Ok so Sen didn't manage to kill me. I was too fast for him ^+^ Anyways it's time to continue the adventures of Castiel and Lysander! For the record this is going to be starting out with what Castiel was doing while Lysander was chitchatting with Miss. Rose~ I do not own CSI nor MCL.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He entered Lucy's house first, she had buddies that came from a shady background. And since she was the one killed, he assumed that possibly it was people related to her that decided to end her life.

Checking every room, he found phone numbers, photographs of people that she hanged out with, and with Mia's help got access to her phone and email records. Nothing that seemed odd or out of the ordinary popped up.

Apparently she had a lot of boyfriends and one night stands, but despite such there were no signs of a threatening message or email. **"Hey boy what are you doing in Lucy's house!?"** He swiveled to meet an elderly lady.

And she didn't appear to be too happy with him. Quickly he flashed his badge to the woman. **"I'm an investigator for the murder of Lucy. I have a warrant to enter her household."** Her eyes widened. **"Dead!?"** She took a step back in shock. **"But...how can that be!? She just can't be gone!"**

This is the part of the job that Castiel hated, he wasn't a lovey dovey touchy kind a guy, so revealing the bad news to loved ones always made him fidget. He wasn't one to comfort those grieving.

 **"Ma'am...I'm sorry for your loss. Can you please give me your name and relationship with Lucy?"** She sniffled blowing her nose on a handkerchief that was in her purse. **"I'm Diane Shermansky. Lucy's grandmother and i'm also the manager of these apartments. I rent the buildings out."**

They sit in the dining area of the house. **"I've been on vacation for the past three days. My granddaughter said she'd watch over the apartments and let me know if something was wrong. I just came home this morning. What happened sir?"** His frown grew.

He knew he couldn't go into details since it was an ongoing investigation. So he downplayed it, she was murdered and the cops were trying to figure out who did it.

Her next question shocked him. **"Please tell me that Sheena knows about this and is investigating Lulu's murder!"** A choked sob escaped her aged lungs. He swallowed the bile creaking up his throat.. _.'Damn it. This is why I let Lys or my other partners do the talking.'_

 **"She is involved and aware of the murder."** Diane breathes a sigh of relief. **"Good, if anyone can solve this case it's Sheena. She'll set things right."** A cough escapes the investigator.

 **"I've been given permission to search both Lucy and Sheena's household. Does Sheena also live in one of the apartments?"** Diane being away had been unaware of the current situation shows him.

The two friends were practically neighbors **."Thank you Ma'am. If you don't mind, I'd like to see if there was anything that could lead to helping Sheena."** So he's giving half lies...technically it's not a crime.

The elderly woman rises from her chair. **"Thank you son. Please...don't hesitate to come to me for any questions. I'll be outside tending to the flowers."** Using her cane, she walks herself out. Castiel sighs in relief, glad to finally be alone.

Continuing where he left off before the interruption he checks the place inside and out. No signs of a break in. Nothing in the phone records that there were any problems. 'Wait a minute...just because Lucy was killed doesn't mean that person knew her. Maybe it's time to check out Sheena's place.'

Doing just that he enters her apartment. In structure, it was practically identical to Lucy's, differences was in taste. In colors of red, black and purple the walls, furniture and nicknacks were orderly placed. **"Nice digs..."**

Like with Lucy it doesn't look as if someone broke into the house. Nor that there was harassment. He checked her calendar and email. Nothing seeming odd. Finally he gets ahold of her phone records. _'The only recent message in her text inbox is this chick named Mako. And it's anything but threatening.'_

He was glad that Sheena was organized. It'd have been harder for him to find things had the place been a mess. **"A photo album?"** He flashes at the several pictures. Taking note of Lucy, Armin, Sheena and Kenten. Course there were people he'd never seen before.

Notes were jibbled next to each picture, revealing it's significance. Suddenly one of the glossy photos catches his attention. He stares at it in confusion, before paling. He closes the book, slamming it shut. Before taking out his cell phone.

It took a couple rings before his partner answered his phone. **"Lys! It's me."** Lysander asks if he had discovered something and boy did he. **"Hell yes I did. I need you to meet me at headquarters! I just found something that could shake this entire case up."**

After hanging up he heads out. He grits his teeth, pulling the book, notes and other records. _'Mia you have some explaining to fucking do. Why the hell didn't she tell us about this?!'_

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: So a short chappy but a big one~ We see new and old characters being mentioned and thought of. And whoo boy the plot thickens. So people who do you believe did it based on what we got so far?**

 **Did Sheena do it? Did someone else do it and frame her? Find out next time! Please fav/follow/review if you like this story~ Tchao for now everyone!**


	16. Framed(5)

CSIMCL

Framed -Part 5

 **Author Notes: Already moving and grooving along closer to the truth. Has anyone figured it out yet? And no Sen...for the record you don't count because i gave you hints after your endless theories!**

 _Sen: But I got it right and boy Mako...you are a genius! *Hugs* I bow to your all mighty intellectual mind._

 **Mako: With that I don't own MCL or CSI**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Mia was in her office, it was another miserable day for her. Once more Sheena refused to see her. Causing the usually bouncy and peppy woman into a state of depression and seriousness. She hoped that Lysander and Castiel had found some clues.

She had faith in the boys. Sheena was innocent, but she had to leave it in their hands. It was so frustrating! Never in all her career did she feel so useless. Knowing her baby girl was locked up for a crime she didn't commit.

Breaking out of her trance she picked up her ringing phone. **"Hello? Mia here."** She listens intently, recognizing the voice. **"Armin dear, try to calm down. Now what's this about Castiel and Lysander?"** Her frown grew deeper.

 **"Alright hun, I'll meet you and Kenny out front, you said you'll be here in five minutes right?"** She stood up, hanging up her phone she took huge steps, her high heels clicking on the tiled floor. Greeting her employees she rushes to the front door.

Armin and Kenten had just parked their cars and were approaching the aged woman. **"Hey Auntie!"** That brought a smile to her face, ever since her niece moved in with her, Mia had always insisted that her friends be treated like family. Calling her Auntie always brought warmth to her heart.

Kenten was Sheena's male best friend and Armin was Sheena's crush, oh how often she loved to tease the two. **"It's good to see you boys."** She gives them both a bone crushing hug. **"Now Armin what's this about the CSI?"** He scratches the back of his head.

 **"Kenten and I were heading home from work when they called us, saying they wanted to meet all of us here at the Police Headquarters and speak privately. Something about evidence and questions about Sheena's family."** Her brows furrowed in thought.

She ponders outloud. **"I wonder what they found..."** Soon enough the two arrived, one was puzzled, the other had a grim expression. **"Where can we talk in seclusion?"** Mia led the way, heading down to one of the interrogation rooms. The red head sits with a sigh.

 **"Alright nothing leaves this room, is that camera off Mia?"** She nods, knowing this room was still in renovation. **"Ok so I went to Lucy and Sheena's apartments, talked to Lucy's grandma and checked phone records, emails and all that shit. Found nothing."** The confusion grew.

Then suddenly he tosses a book onto the table. **"Then I found this, and frankly Mia, you should've told us about this."** Mia frowns, still not understanding. Armin looks at the book, opening up the pages. **"Sheena...she always loved pictures, I didn't know she stored them though."**

A small smile graces his lips seeing the fun times they had. Kenten tells Armin to stop for a moment. **"What the Hell?"** Everyones attention turns to the photo, two girls, both blonde and white haired, matching dresses in different colors staring at each other doing the same pose.

Different colored eyes. The writing underneath it. ** _'Mako and Sheena, Mirror trick.'_** Realization came upon Mia. **"Oh you wanna know about Mako?"** Castiel raises an eyebrow. **"It would've been nice to know that Sheena was a twin, and that she had family aside from you."**

She didn't like his irritated tone. **"You didn't ask and her family have nothing to do with this case."** He growls. **"Bullshit, Mako texted her the night of the murder."** The magenta haired woman huffed. **"So, those two text one another all the time. It's nothing unusual."**

Armin piped up. **"I didn't even know she had a sister Mia, why aren't they living together."** Mia bit her cheek. **"Their parents had gotten a divorce, my brother took Sheena and started living with me, my sister in law took Mako and left the state."**

It was explained that they were only 5 when it happened, and kept in contact with their parents. Hence why they're texting one another. **"Sheena doesn't like talking about her family splitting up, especially since her dad died in a car accident a year later."** Castiel was about to drop a bombshell.

 _'I'm about to be a fucking ass...but there's no doubt in my mind now that she's involved somehow.'_ He pulls out the phone records. **"This was the text message sent to Sheena at 7:30 pm."** Everyone stares at the message.

 _ **'I'm in Sweet Amoris, I want to meet up with you.'**_

Kenten frowned. **"So what? I'm sure Mako's visited Sheena before."** Mia sweat drops, everyone turns to her. **"Actually no...she doesn't, if anything Sheena visits her certain times of the year, like on their father's anniversary or on their birthday."** Lysander stares incredulously at his partner.

Finally able to connect the dots of his thought process. **"You think her arrival is what made her so concerned that night?"** Armins scuffs. **"No way. Sheena wouldn't worry about something like that."** But now that the idea has crossed everyones mind...it's stuck there.

 **"It's the only lead I got right now, Mia how close are those two?"** Taking a breath Mia clutches her palms. **"As far as I knew they were close. Mako was always angry at her parents for divorcing and separating them, and she was mad at me for not taking both of them in. But they had a good relationship."**

Silence trickled...theories coming and going into everyones mind. Gears were turning. Finally the victorian CSI speaks up. **"Castiel...what ideas do you have?"** His mouth was a thin line, as his face turned white.

He knew no one was going to be happy with his thoughts. **"Either twin could've committed the crime since they're identical, there being very few differences biologically and physically..."** _'Come on Castiel...just come out and say it you wuss!'_

He stares hard at the photograph. **"To be blunt, in my eyes either Mako killed Lucy and Sheena is covering or...Sheena committed the crime and made her sister turned witness disappear. In either case...we need to talk to Sheena...Now."**

With a determined gleam Mia and Lysander stood up. Armin and Kenten though as much as they hated not being able to do anything, knew there was nothing they could do, and got ready to leave. **"Dears?"** Both boys turn their heads. Seeing the womans pleading expression.

 **"If you can...see if you can find Mako anywhere, if you spot her call one of us. I'll send the police out to see if they can find her as well."** Relieved the two waiters head out, grateful for Mia. Lysander looks at the two. **"Let us go."**

To be continued...

 **Author Notes: Whoop whoop. We bring in Mako. Sen of course named the twin of Sheena...big surprise there right folks? So we delve deeper and there seem to be more questions then answers~**

 **Tune in next time, please review/fav/follow if you like this! Tchao for now~**


	17. Framed(6)

CSIMCL

Framed- Part 6

 **Author Notes: Things seem to take a turn for the worst as Sheena's guilt grows all the more...this chapter...could make or break her fate!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"So where should we start? I mean from what I gathered, Cas and Lys already checked out the apartments and places where Sheena was last seen..."** Armin trailed off, hoping his friend could figure out something.

Seeing Kenten in deep thought. **"Well there's very few places in town that personally meant something to Sheena. We could start from there. I mean there was like an hour or so time lapse, and it doesn't take long to get to the other side of town even by walking, it takes 20 mins tops."** Armin whistled.

Impressed, the raven haired gamer raises an eyebrow. **"Got the timing down huh? And here I thought you lost that brain of yours in military school."** His prize for teasing was a light punch to the gut. Well light to Kenten.

As Armin oofs from the impact. **"Not nice."** Kenten retorts. **"Never said I was. But seriously. There's only like 3 places in the whole town that would mean something to Sheena, especially if something bothered her. If Mako is anywhere, she'd probably be hidden somewhere near them."**

His blue eyed counterpart waited...wanting the boy to continue **. "And...what are those places?"** Taking his fingers the brunette counted them off. **"The library, Kawaii Tenshi Cafe, and finally...the cemetery."**

Both boys frown, knowing that obviously Sheena was not at the cafe. **"So that only leaves the library and cemetery...do you really think she'd leave her sister in those places?"** Kenten snorts. **"Of course not, no way in hell she'd do something like that. Why...are you having doubts?"** He notices his friend flinch.

It was a slight movement, but he caught it none the less. **"No, I still believe Sheena is innocent, but...she never told us about her sister, she never opened up to me or you that night about what was bothering her...I can only imagine how many other secrets she was hiding."**

His shoulders slump. ' _Did she not trust us?'_ Green eyes examined Armin's exhausted expression, reminding the chocolate colored haired boy of a kicked puppy. He pats his shoulder.

 **"If there's one thing I know about you're favorite Rose, is the fact that she never wanted to bother those she cared about with her problems. She's got her reasons, just like the rest of us."**

His sky colored orbs brightened, rejuvenated by his co-workers encouraging words. Armin stretches, resting his interlaced hands behind his head, **"Yeah your right. I guess the question is this, library or cemetery first?"**

 _At the Police Station..._

 **"I have every right to see my niece! I demand you let me in!"** The guard flinched at Mia's harsh and fiery tone. Not many were used to the beautiful peppy CSI chief angry, but everyone was seeing something new everyday.

It was incredible how the officer managed to do his job. **"I-I'm sorry ma'am but Sheena doesn't wish to see you, and she has as much right as you do."** For a moment it looked as if her eyes glowed with rage. **"In addition to visiting, I am also helping CSI's Lysander and Castiel with their investigation."** She hissed.

Causing the man in front of her to pale. **"Move before I march myself to your superiors...I will guarantee that heads will role for you preventing us from entering! This is an ongoing investigation and I will not tolerate such interference!"** Her face was going purple.

Matching her hair, the two boys stood back, not wanting to get involved with her mad rant. Suddenly they start hearing something, tsk tsk tsk. **"Madam Mia, you seem to be overstepping your boundaries, Ma Cheriee~"** Mia turns, snarling at the newcomer. **"François tell them to let me through."**

He frowns slightly. **"Pardon ma princesse, but I cannot, not you nor your department are allowed to investigate, and ta niece passionately rejects towards seeing you."** She huffs, gaining some composure. **"Lysander and Castiel are from a different town but are just as qualified as my department of CSI."**

The blonde haired man raises an eyebrow. **"That may be true m'ange. However you are still not allowed to enter."** He waggles his finger, amused with her irritated expressions. She was ready to screech and pull out the annoying man in front of hers hair.

François oh how the man loved to tease the CSI head. Since the moment both had met 20 years ago it's been an utter hellish experience for Mia...especially since he became head of the police department 2 years ago.

Lysander had been thinking, he knew that allowing Mia access would not be easy, he and Castiel had to come up with a possible reason for getting permission for her coming with us. It was distracting to him however. As both adults were arguing.

The book of photographs catches Lysanders eye. And a thought occurs to the victorian. His eyes widen in shock as a revelation enters his soul. **"Sir you have to let Ms. Mia in."** His voice was grave, his expression pained.

The police chief looks at the boy with a slight frown. **"For what reason monsier? What could she possibly do to help with this investigation that could allow her to go against Mademoiselle Rose's rights?"** He gulps looking at his friend, ignoring the red head's curious gaze. **"I think we made a grave mistake..."**

 _And speaking of graves..._

Spooky, creepy, ominous. **"Ok so why did we decide to go to the cemetery first?"** Tombstones, disturbing statues, crosses. Kenten pushes the bangs from his eyes. **"Because we agreed that this would be the best place to hide someone and that Sheena had a connection to this place."**

Armin groans. **"I know...it was a rhetorical question. But this is reminding me too much of my horror games. You know, a couple idiots who don't know what they're getting themselves into walk into a graveyard where the murderer lies in wait."** The military punk rolls his eyes.

 **"Then maybe you shouldn't play horror games at like 3 in the morning if you're this paranoid."** His friend stares in horror. **"I am Not paranoid, I am a realistic man with a 6th sense for danger. I don't even have to be here to know something is not right."**

Camo boy snorts, disinterested. **"You play too many games and watch too much t.v. Sheena comes here all the time to visit her dad. Nothing bad ever happens to her. "** Now it was the raven head boys turn to snort. **"Yeah but Sheen is a sexy fighting machine with a tazer and gun."**

Hands up in surrender. **"True enough."** The boys continue looking, walking around the graves. Armin kept his blue eyes peeled, mumbling slightly to himself. **"Now...if I was wanting to hide a body where no one could find or disturb it...where would I be..."**

They searched high, and searched low, around and about. **"Kenten we're getting nowhere."** Time was passing by. **"I know. But we have to keep looking."** Armin sighs, lifting his hands in the air. **"For all we know Mako may not even be in town."** His cheeks puff up in irritation.

He keeps walking. Kenten looks to the sky, catching a breather, jolting at Armins surprised shriek. He turns his head, seeing nothing, no one. **"Armin?"** His head swivels in all directions, looking for that mop of black hair. **"Come on man. This isn't funny."**

Suddenly he hears a groan under him. **"You think I'm laughing!? Ow that hurt like hell."** There was an echo, green eyes blink in shock. **"Armin...are you in a hole?"** It was a dark pit, it was unnoticeable to the pair.

Another groan escapes the gamer. **"Yeah, but I can't see a thing. Aw shit I think I broke my DS."** Kenten rolled his eyes. _'If he's more worried about his game then I think he's fine.'_ **"Do you got a light or something down there you can use? I'm gonna pull you up once I can see you."**

Not that his friend could see, Armin nodded. **"Just give me a sec, I got a little light on my thing of keys."** A rustle could be heard as his hand glides into his pockets. **"Ah here we go."** A beam of bright white light filters through the hole. **"Shit looks like your in there deep. I may have to call for some help."**

Armin doesn't reply. **"Armin? Hey man did you hear me?"** The light clatters lower into the hole. Startling Kenten. **"Come on dude what's wrong?! Talk to me here!"** Though neither could tell, the gamer had a look of sheer horror as his faced paled.

 **"Kenten get me the fuck out of here!"** His yell caught both of them off guard. **"What are you doing boy!"** It was the cemetery caretaker. His old gray hairs showing. **"Sir my friend fell down this hole here!"** An eyebrow is raised. **"Did he now? Eh sonny, you alright boy?"**

They could hear heavy breathing. **"Kenny...I found a body. I-I think I found her."** Kenten cursed to himself. His voice trembled, nausea clenched his stomach as he forced out his question. **"Is she...alive?"**

To be continued!

 **Author Notes: Another chappy completed. Now what's the grave mistake Lysander thought they made? Will Francois let Mia see her niece? Is the girl Mako or another victim? Is she even alive? Find out next time~ Please fav/follow/review if you like this so far! Tchao for now.**


	18. Framed(7)

CSIMCL

Framed-Part 7

 **Author Notes: We're gonna have a load of fun! We have a body! Dead or alive, we don't know. Time to find out. I do not own CSI Nor MCL.**

 _Last time on CSIMCL..._

 _They could hear heavy breathing. **"Kenny...I found a body. I-I think I found her."** Kenten cursed to himself. His voice trembled, nausea clenched his stomach as he forced out his question. **"Is she...alive?"**_

3rd P.O.V

They waited there. Unable to shake the trembling. Kenten and Armin exhaled a shaky breath. As doctors and nurses rushed about moving equipment and barking orders.

The clock was always alerting them of its presence. A terribly slow pace as the pair are forced to sit with their pained, dark thoughts. After Armin found the body, 911 was immediately called.

Coppers came fast, taking control of the situation. An ambulance came, for the girl was still alive, but barely. Mud was caked all over her body. Blood was sticking into her hair, looking brown in the light.

Men in white were yelling at the top of their lungs. **"We're losing her! Clear!"** Both boys nearly leaped out of their seats. As the loud voice echoed into the waiting hall. **"You think she'll make it?"** Kenten has a firm grim line. **"We can only hope."**

It took a crap ton of arguing, shouting and threats. But Mia was allowed access to see her niece. In her opinion the guards in front of her weren't moving fast enough. Although she had no children of her own She's raised Sheena since she if she was hers.

Her top CSI was her darling baby girl. And though Mia wasn't like most parents, she and her niece had a happy life together. This case was difficult on the both of them. Mia could only bite her lip in anticipation. When her cell phone went off.

The pink haired woman was groaning to herself that it was Armin on the caller ID. **"Ma'am if you gotta take that call, then you gotta wait out here."** _'Just when I made it to the door too!'_ With a harsh nod she encouraged Lysander and Castiel to start without her.

Angrily she flipped her cell phone open. **"Hello?"** A rushed panicked voice broke through the other line. **"Auntie Mia, we found her!"** Her blue eyes widened in shock. **"You did? Where? Is she alright?!"** Kenten took control of the phone.

Explaining to head chief of the CSI their expedition **. "So the doctors are unsure if she'll make it...uh huh. Yes. I was given permission to enter. I was just about to go in when you called. Thank you dearies."** The two guards looked at each other.

Not able to fully comprehend the conversation. **"You two were such a big help. Bye, love you."** She ended the call, putting her phone in her pocket. **"What's this? Ma belle Mia, I thought you were going to be seeing your beloved baby girl."** She growled. **"I was just about to you obnoxious-"**

 _Meanwhile..._

Lysander and Castiel left Mia to take her phone call. Shivering slightly as the slight change in temperature. The shoes making a clicking sound with each step deeper into the private prison.

As usual she had the perfect, poised appearance of the obedient criminal. Sitting there as if she was enjoying herself. Of course that content facial expression turned into a nasty scowl at the sight of the two.

She groaned, rubbing her temples, already feeling a headache coming **. "God you're a persistent bunch. Don't you have anything better to do then harass me?"** Castiel snorts, somewhat amused with her irritated state.

 **"As soon as you tell us the whole story as to what happened, the true version, then we won't be gracing your royal ass-faced presence."** Her eyes flashed in anger. Lysander found himself in front of her cage, being a human barrier between the two.

He shushed his red haired partner, but didn't deter in his stern expression. **"Where is your sister?"** Her frown grows. _'Why is he asking me that?'_ The girl shrugs, offering no answer. **"Do you remember what I said before Ms. Rose?"** Raising an eyebrow she shook her head.

She had learned from her last encounter with the white haired victorian. If she kept her mouth shut, no more secrets would be revealed. He had a way of getting you to give him answers with ease.

His green and gold eyes stared right into her green orbs. **"Lying does not befit a lady, especially when she is a poor actress. We've played along with your games long enough...Mako."** Her eyes widened, for an instant both he and Castiel were able to see every emotion she was feeling.

At that moment Lysander's suspicions were confirmed...This wasn't Sheena Rose, but her twin sister, the believed to be missing Mako. In a moment she reverted back to her mask.

She rolled her eyes. **"It seems you haven't been doing as thorough of an investigation as you proclaimed. Mako, though is my sister, she doesn't live here and she doesn't look like me, our hair and eye colors are different."** She had a good point, but the pair of CSI were prepared for such arguments.

 **"Nothin a little hair dye and contacts can't fixed. And you sent a text to your sister stating you were in town the night of the murder. That hour to an hour-twenty missing time gap of Sheena and Lucy's disappearance can easily be explained."** Despite her growl Castiel continued.

 _ **You sent a text to Sheena. Alerting her that you were in town. At this point she was at Kawaii Tenshi with her friends who worked there. Concerned and confused as to why you would come into town, she ended up feeling nervous, concerning Lucy.**_

 _ **When it was time for the bluenette's break, she dragged your sister outside, so that she could smoke and talk to your sister. Between those twenty minutes, you arrived, surprising both girls. You could've done a bunch of things to get the girls to that allyway.**_

 _ **Knock them out and bring them by car**_

 _ **threaten them**_

 _ **convince Sheena to meet you there and have Lucy come with her**_

 _ **In any case you make sure they're not at the back door of the cafe. At some point there was a struggle between you and your sister. Forcing her necklace to break and sending her heart shaped pendant flying in the garbage infested ally.**_

 _ **You end up miraculously overpowering her, rendering her unable to fight. You then turn towards Lucy, unlike Sheena, Lucy wasn't as much of an opponent, so she got more injuries then you. When you had her pinned to the ground, you strangled her to death using the chain of your sisters broken necklace.**_

 _ **With what remaining time you had, was hiding your sisters body somewhere no one would find her, where her wounds or hiding place would eventually kill her. Then all you'd have to do is position yourself into looking and acting like Sheena killed Lucy during a fight.**_

 _ **And you could've easily pulled it off with the time given. Sweet Amoris is a small town, it doesn't take long to travel by foot, let alone by vehicle. You waited for the police to arrive, pretending like you were in shock for what you did.**_

 ** _Everyone assumed with your appearance and the fact that Sheena was last seen with Lucy that you were her. Once you 'snapped out of your daze' you took the blame under Sheena's name. Where you would be charged with 1st degree murder._**

 ** _You refused to see your aunt in fear that she would recognize you. But you didn't anticipate that she would've gone far and beyond to prove your innocence. So you freaked out the moment Lysander and I walked in, stating we were CSI investigating._**

 ** _You tried covering your mouth to prevent all your secrets from being revealed, and having everything planned out beforehand you didn't expect us to find anything. But as time went on, you started worrying, we found evidence the cops overlooked and in addition we discovered your true identity..._**

With a confident smirk, Castiel crossed his arms. **"So with that, all we need is the motive, which from what Armin and Mia were telling us, is a pretty obvious and shallow reason."** His friend took over the explanation.

 ** _You were jealous of your sister. She had everything you wanted. A loving guardian, a high paying job, good friends. And you didn't like that. Despite your hatred of her, she was still your sister, who did whatever she could to make you happy, visiting you certain times of the year._**

 ** _You two often texted each other, keeping a close connection. Talking about things going on in your lives. But you noticed something. Certain names popped up during you and your sisters conversations._**

 ** _Specifically one Lucy Rockwell whom was very close to Sheena, and had been for years. Your jealousy grew of the beautiful party girl, who always seemed to get into trouble. With Sheena having to always help her out._**

 ** _Eventually you couldn't take it anymore. Your negative emotions burst, and you decided to pay back both girls, one by killing, satisfying your scorn, the other vanishing with you taking her place. Ruining her reputation._**

 ** _As a bonus you get to torture Mia, your aunt, whom had accepted Sheena and allowed her and her father to live with her when your parents divorced years ago. She couldn't take in both of you due to the court case, however you've hated her all this time for not trying to fight for you living with your sister._**

The prisoner's mouth twisted as she huffed a laugh. **"You must think you're so clever. Having discovering and interpreting the evidence like this in such a short amount of time. I'll admit, it's a plausible story."** She tilts her head to the side, her eyes lowering a bit. Giving both men a chill as she looks at them.

 **"However..."** Her face turns serious in a snap. **"There's no evidence to support or contradict your story. If I was _'Mako_."** She raised her hands air quoting the name. **"As you say, you'd still need to prove its me. And being identical twins, DNA will match to both of us."** She sighs a bit.

Feeling tired all of a sudden. **"Even if you did find my sister, you'd have no way of telling who is who. Besides based on the evidence, the court will find me not guilty for the first degree murder of Lucy. They'll believe it was in self defense. So what does it matter?"**

She leans back once more, getting comfy against the wall. Castiel glares hard at the impersonator. Silver eyes glowing in rage. **"We can tell. We can check hair samples to see if it's been dyed, we can see if you truly have those colored eyes or if they're contacts."** She huffs unafraid.

 **"You'd need a warrant, and even so, one can argue that my sister 'Sheena' dyes her hair and wears contacts as well. You have Nothing to prove if I am Mako or Sheena."** The door opens with a pained screech. **"I wouldn't be so sure deary."**

Blazing blue eyes took in the sight in front of her. Francois was following behind, gulping with a pale shade of skin. Mia was not having a good day, actually she wasn't having a good week, and it was showing.

To be Continued~

 **Author Notes: So here we have it. Are things making sense? Do you see the chaos that came to be when i originally thought up this case? Because when Sen finally realized it. He had his mind blown! So this that we'll have to stop for now.**

 **Otherwise I'll finish and I don't want it to happen just yet~ Out of curiosity what do you think the key evidence will be for taking down our dastardly villainess? if you like please fav/follow/review! Tchao for now.**


	19. Framed(8)

CSIMCL

Framed-Part 8

 **Author Notes: Well now we had a stunning twist. Sheena isn't Sheena but the evil jealous twin Mako! Now we just gotta prove it! I do not own CSI nor MCL.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Her face twitched. **"Well...it seems you've been a naughty girl. Mako. Now tell me...why confess to first degree murder when you know that with the evidence available that it won't bring a guilty sentence?"** A smirk arises.

As Mako decides to finally drop the act. **"If it isn't darling Auntie Mia. Did you put on a few pounds?"** She snickers seeing her aunts red face. **"And the reason I did this as the boys so kindly pointed out, I was jealous, Sheena was your perfect angel, the head CSI and Savior of the city."**

Spewing a raspberry she stands. **"I could've easily killed her along with Lucy. But that wouldn't have been as meaningful. Now killing her best friend while she was unable to do anything, and then leaving her to die while ruining her reputation by pretending to be her."** A wicked grin spread across her face.

 **"Doesn't get as good as that, except maybe in the movies. Point is, I'll be charged with murder, but i won't be convicted of first degree, and even if I am, who cares, it'll be Sheena's name that's tarnished, not Mako's. Because Mia, you'd be a biased witness, as would Francois."**

She snaps her fingers, it echoes in the cold room. **"Not to mention none of the evidence will add up, face it. You can tangle and create as many theories with the evidence you do have. But it won't hold up enough in court. You have no way to properly tell who I am, and a judge will dismiss you immediately."**

A giggle escapes her. It was harsh and low. **"I'm afraid this will be your final visit. Because it's game over. You've run out of luck and what information you have right now will not help you. Now if you don't mind I have a court date to prepare myself for."** Neither investigator were ready to give up.

Mako may've thought she had it all thought out. But like every other criminal, she made mistakes, she still had left evidence and had not planned several things. One of them being...Sheena was found alive.

 _At the Hospital...days later_

She opened her eyes, hissing slightly at the glare of the lights in the room. Cool air entered her lungs, an oxygen mask was over her face. With trembling fingers she ripped it off. Gasping as pain throbbed through her entire being.

A harsh cough escaped her, a groan passed through her lips. As she struggled to sit up. Desperately she pushed her trembling limbs that lay on her sides to the mattress. Lifting herself up.

Faintly her ears tune into the sounds from outside her room. She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the voices that sounded so familiar to her. But it was so hard to place them.

Sheena shook her head with a sigh, wincing when her head turned a tad bit too far. Her face scrunched up in irritation, as she couldn't find her gun, her clothes, not even her necklace. Even worse she could barely move.

Quickly the CSI closed her eyes, hearing the door creak open. **"You guys better not disturb her. A quick visit and that's it, visiting hours are almost over."** The door shuts closed with a click. **"So this is Mako? She doesn't look like she did in the photo."** _'Kenten?'_ She kept her eyes closed.

A rustle of clothing. **"Maybe she dyed her hair to look like Sheena? I mean they are twins, I remember Alexy had black hair like me until he dyed it blue in freshman year of high school."** _'Armins here too? And what do they mean by Mako? What does my sister have to do with this...wait'_

It rushed back into her. She and Lucy were talking, her receiving an ominous text from Mako. Things get a bit hazy after that but...Lucy and her were taken by Mako, a fight became unavoidable. And...

 _'Oh god...Lucy...'_ The way her eyes looked, so dull and lifeless. **"Holy shit...Kenten her mask is off."** A few fingers pushed her bangs back from her eyes. Causing them to open, blue met green. **"Armin..."** He gaped, in shock. **"Sh-Sh-Sheena?!"** She flinched at his high pitched voice.

 **"If I wasn't awake before, I certainly am now."** It hurt talking, it had been so long since she last used her voice. **"Yeah it's her."** She tilts her head. **"Hey there camo boy. Mind filling me in on what the heck is going on? Because frankly I'm out of the loop."** Her head was killing her.

They didn't even know when to start. Especially when the nurse came back in **. "I told you not to disturb her! Get out."** Sheena glared at the annoying woman. **"I woke up on my own. Leave them be and get me a phone."**

A scowl appeared on the white uniformed lady. **"You'll do no such thing."** Sheena sucked in a breath. Trying to draw away any and all harsh insults she could spew.

Her eye twitch. **"I don't know about you...Ms. Melody. But understand this, I was nearly killed, I'm hungry, tired, and there is a crazy girl that looks like me causing mayhem. So frankly I'd suggest you do me favor and get me a phone."** The brown haired girl in question gulped, but she stood firm with her decision.

Sheena sighs, irritated. **"Then please leave! There's still..."** A small pause, long enough for her to take a quick glance at the clock, remembering hospital policy. **" Ten minutes before visiting hours are over."** Melody wanted to protest.

She really did, but that deep menacing glare made her falter. Not to mention, she had to inform the doctors of the girls awakening. The moment Melody left, Sheena turned to the two boys.

"Hand over your cell Armin. I know you have it on you." He relents, handing it over to her. Immediately she dialed a number. **"What are you doing Sheena? Who are you calling?"** She ignores the questions.

Her priority was to alert her aunt. Her mind was a bit fuzzed, but if Mako is in town, and Lucy was killed. She had to contact her. It didn't take even a single ring before a less then bright and bubbly voice broke through.

 **"Auntie? It's me..."** Her head whiplashed at the overly joyous screeched. **"Jeez woman! You're going to break glass one of these days. Yes...yes i'm fine. They're about to kick Armin and Kenten out in about 10 minutes. Also Lucy...she's...she's gone. Yes it was Mako."** She listened intently.

Frowning. **"She's been doing WHAT!? If I could move, I'd have a nice little chat with her involving my tazer. Any chance you could get me out of this hospital? ...So I have to stay here? But-but! Sigh, ok ok. Fine fine. I'll see you in the morning. Love you too...night."** She hangs up with another sigh.

The air from her blow makes her bangs fly. **"Looks like it's going to be a rather lonely night for me."** She turns her attention towards the door. **"You guys should get going before Ms. Melody comes back and drags you guys out."** Both boys hesitated for a minute.

Neither really wanting to leave Sheena there all on her own. But an encouraged jut of her chin and a **"Get going already, I'll be fine."** Was the final straw for Kenten to walk out the room. He knew trying to argue with her would be pointless.

Armin hesitated, his eyes so full of relief. Gently he clutches her hand. **"Will you be ok? I mean-"** Her eyes softened. **"I'll be ok, I promise...I'll see you soon."** Reluctantly he let go, forcing himself slowly out the door with one final glance over his shoulder.

She waited a few minutes, listening to steps on the tiled floor become less and less easier to hear. Then when she could hear nothing did she let go of her emotions.

She cried, for her friend, for what Mako did, for being unable to stop the mess that she felt responsible for. In order for her to go on and face the ongoing trials awaiting her, she had to let go of her sorrows.

But in all the years she had been working for her aunt, she never felt such pain, never had so much trouble thinking straight about an investigation. But then again, she never expected herself to be directly involved, let along watching her own sister killing her best friend in cold blood. Before leaving her for dead...

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ending it right there. Ok so Sheena's away and basically remembered most of what happened, Mia is relieved to know she's awake and alive. And things are gonna get ugly...the sister showdown will soon be approaching!**

 **But with that thank you everyone who has been reading and if you like please fav/follow/review please! Tchao for now~**


	20. Framed(9)

CSIMCL

Framed-Part 9

 **Author Notes: Show down time folks! Sister versus sister. We see if justice will prevail. or if evil is truly the victor and we're only fooling ourselves! I do not own MCL or CSI**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"OH MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE ANGEL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS AND I-I-** *sniffle* **WAAAAAAA!"** Sheena huffed, doing her best to comfort the woman. Her aunt was such a cry baby.

The fabulous overly dramatic Mia. **"Auntie. I told you. I'm ok. Now I need you to be a big girl and let me talk to the CSI investigators. And to do that, I need to be focused and not worry about you crying a river in my hospital room"** Though it was with a trembling lip. Mia promised.

Grabbing a tissue from her purse she wiped at her red rimmed eyes. **"For you baby girl, anything. Now. They should be here any-"** A few knocks on her door interrupted the magenta haired woman. **"Second...come in dearies!"** Right on schedule.

Sheena raises an eyebrow. Taking in their appearance. **"So this is my competition from a few town over huh? Gotta say I like what I see so far."** Mia and Sheena laugh, leaving the boys confused. **"That's what Lucy would say...if she were still alive."** Mia and the CSI saw the sadness glaze over.

But she straightened herself. **"It's a pleasure to meet you, Castiel and Lysander. Do you mind not looking like total strangers and start on the questions."** Lysander quietly shut the door as they walked to her bed.

In their eyes she was in no position to be interrogated, as she looked rather thin and pale. An IV attached to her arm providing her with nutrients. **"Miss. Rose...are you sure you're up to this. You're not in the best of health."** Her green eyes turned toward his gold and green irises.

 **"I may not look it but I'm a CSI too. Whether I'm ready or not doesn't matter. I rather get this off my chest before I forget any details. Anyways...Lucy. Her life ended, because of me. Least I could do is tell our story of the events. You need to know what happened to her."** Castiel remained silent.

Observing and letting his partner do all the talking. **"Very well. What can you tell us starting from when you went out back of Kawaii Tenshi?"** She nodded sucking in a breath. Gingerly she reached for Mia's hand.

Squeezing it gently. Her grip tightened back, sending her the hidden message she desperately needed _. 'I'm here for you honey.'_ **"So that night, I had received a text message from my sister. She and I usually text back and forth and a few times a year I visit her."** Lysander nods, prompting her to continue.

 **"But her message unraveled me. Saying that she was already in town. It was odd, because she never wanted to come to Sweet Amoris before. She often said that I'd be better off away from Mia, and quit being a CSI."** Her mouth was opened a little, pausing with narrowed eyes. **"I remember..."**

Her face twitched a bit as it came back. **"Lucy, Armin and Kenten were worried. And the moment Lucy was on break she dragged me outside. She popped in a cigarette, lit it up and told me to start talking."** Despite the seriousness of the situation. Castiel snorted a short laugh.

Before of course getting a quick glare from his fellow CSI. **"She stumbled upon the fact that I was a twin a couple weeks beforehand. And knew that things were...complicated. Mako is a very opinionated person, stubborn too. And auntie..."** Sheena bit her lip, looking at her blue eyes.

 **"She threatened me..."** The older Rose sputtered. "What?!" Sheena winced, seeing her expression darken. **"Like I said before, she said I was wasting my life here and should live with her. But many a times i told her no. About a week before this mess, she said...**

 _ **"One of these days I'll just drag you out of Sweet Amoris."**_

Mental notes were being jotted down with the information. **"At the time, I didn't think she was serious, as several times she would say something and never get around to it, she could be a scatter brain at times. But...oh god when I saw that message, I seriously thought she was going to do it."**

A hand raised to her mouth as she starting to feel nauseous. **"So I told Lucy, and she said that after her shift we would head over to the police. Then we suddenly heard a screech of tires. Both of us were alarmed and started to investigate. All of a sudden WAM. I saw black."** Her head throbbed suddenly.

Remembering the painful blow. **"When I came to...I saw Mako. She was smiling at me. Playing with my gun. Lucy was already awake and glaring at her, demanding that we be released."** Obviously the kidnapper had refused. "Our hands were bound by the handcuffs I had in my bag."

Her blurred eyes looked down, seeing the bandages. **"But i usually kept several copies of the the keys on me, specifically as a bracelet, Lucy and I were side by side, so I got the cuffs off her."** Tears started to prick at her eyes.

For she reached the part where things went from bad to worse. **"Lucy was angry and frightened, and usually she's not one to think rationally. So before I could quietly ask her to unbind me. She tackled Mako."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So we got some info, but there'll be more to come, please fav/follow/review if you like story. Tchao for now!**


	21. Framed(10)

CSIMCL

Framed Part 10

 **Author Notes; Continuation time~ Now we will see the story as it came to be...I do not own MCL or CSI.**

 _Last time on Framed..._

 _For she reached the part where things went from bad to worse. **"Lucy was angry and frightened, usually she's not one to think rationally. So before I could quietly ask her to unbind me. She tackled Mako."**_

 _Flashback...Sheena' P.O.V_

 **"You bitch!"** Things were happening so fast, Lucy was so fast. She just tackled my sister.. **."Wha-How did you get out!?"** It was so hard to see. So dark, only able to see the outlines of them.

Come on, come on. If my hands can just angle the key right, I can unlock myself. **"I'll kill you! You stupid whore!"** My eyes widened in shock. I heard a sound I was all too familiar with. The gun went off. Oh god no. What is going on?! **"Missed me hun."** I wince as I heard flesh collide.

Crap they're having a brawl. Shouting all kinds of curses at one another. I gotta get out of these cuffs. **"Ahh!"** Lucy! She flew backwards, smashing into me. **"Ow, dammit!"** I sit up, looking over her. **"Lucy are you alright?"**

She groans in pain. **"Do I look ok? No scratch that, i don't want to."** A quiet giggle was outside the alley. Step step step, her shoes were being loud and purposely menacing. I whisper in Lucy's ear. **"You have to get out of here. Get the cops, alert Mia of what's going on."** She knew what I was thinking.

Her gaze hardens. **"No way in hell am I leaving you to your fucking sister. Who knows what she'll do to you."** I shake my head. Trying to convince her that this was the best option was going to be hard, but she needs to leave.

It's not safe for her being here. **"Ow...you actually drew blood you slut."** Mako...why? why are you doing this? **"Mako, stop this."** I get in front of Lucy, shielding her. My sister has the nerve to pout at a time like this. Making me all the more angry and confused.

 **"You're not fair Sheena, you have everything I want, and you're replacing me with a stupid fucking whore. I don't like her, but you love her. And now you treat me like a bad guy."** Our glares mirror one another. But then she smiles.

It's cold as ice, sending chills down my pained back. **"I guess I'll have to be naughty then. And show you that I'm more then just some inferior twin or bad copy."** I couldn't hold in my astonishment. Did she truly feel that way?

Lucy stumbles forward. **"You psychotic mother fucking bitch! Sheena loves you, she cares for you and all you seem to do is make things all about you! Do you even love her? Do you care that you've been making her feel like shit?! It's no wonder no one likes you."** Those words struck a nerve.

Mako stiffened as she screeched, rushing towards my blue haired friend. My body moves on instinct. And I take the blow. **"Ugh!"** The force makes it hard to breath and we skid. I open my eyes, facing an angry betrayed version of my own. **"STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!"**

Her nails dig into my throat, i couldn't fight back, my hands were still bound. When suddenly she stops. **"That necklace...Mia gave it to you."** She grabs the heart, rubbing her fingers over it. **"You're so loved. I hate it...but you're the only one who ever loved me."** Her eyes went blank with a daze.

 **"But my love wasn't enough for you. You rejected me."** She gripped the heart, suddenly her face turned into a nasty scowl. I gasped as she pulled the necklace. The cold chain harshly digging into my skin. **"You're going to die sister, then I'll finally be at peace!"** I struggled trying to break free.

However it was impossible to, she was on top of me, pinning down every inch. The only good thing was Lucy was left out of this, so she could run to get help. **"Get you're ugly ass away from her."** Lucy? She...just threw a garbage can at her. Pushing the human weight off me.

I could breath. The chain was gone. Ripped right off **. "Holy shit Sheena...are you ok?"** For god sakes Lucy...get Out of here. I wanted to say that to her, I really did. My voice wasn't working right from the lack of air.

Tears trickled down my eyes as the smell invaded my nostrils. **"I've had enough of your interference."** Rage poured off in waves, with garbage stuck to her clothes. Her eyes blazing, a glint in the moonlight I saw in her hands was the chain.

Lucy stood tall. **"Bring it bitch. I'll stop you and get your sorry ass thrown in jail."** I paled. This was no time for heroics. Especially with that wicked smirk across Mako's face.

 **"I see...so that's how you'll want it to go? But I found a good friend of Sheena's to help me."** She has my tazer. And it's fully charged, aimed right at me. **"Leave her alone you crazy bastard!"** She fired it. And all I saw was darkness.

 _Present 3rd P.O.V_

Sheena blew a tissue, feeling the chills create goosebumps of the re-accounted event. **"When I came to, it was only for a few moments. I felt myself being dragged. But I saw her Lucy was dead, her eyes looking like glass...god...it-she."** Suddenly the victim felt arms around her thin frame..

A strong gust of perfume hit her as Mia tried to comfort her niece. **"She must've fought Mako to the bitter end while I was down. Because my sister looked like she fought a bear. Still, I saw that horrible smile. I was glad that my vision faded again. Those images haunt me even in my dreams."**

Lysander and Castiel exchanged a glance. They had heard more then enough. With this testimony, and the new evidence required. They could end this case once and for all. **"We're sorry for your loss Miss. Rose. As well as what happened to you."** Her eyes rimmed with salty crystals.

 **"If you're sorry...then bring out the truth and get that monster convicted for her crimes."** Both men look at her, they were all around the same age, though with all she's been through, all her experiences made her seem older, more wise and mature.

Yet they saw her so broken and hurt. Her fellow CSI's swore, that they would reveal Mako's true identity, prove Sheena''s innocence and get justice for Lucy Rockwell's death. **"Time to head to the lab."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Sighhhhh it seems these stories just love to get longer and longer. oh well at least people like these stories...they...do right? Let me know by fav/follow/reviewing please! Tchao for now**


	22. Framed(11)

CSIMCL

Framed Part 11

 **Author Notes: Will we ever reach the end of this overly long series...time to find out. I do not own CSI or MCL.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Mako had thought she had it all planned out. But like all criminals she made mistakes. She didn't expect the evidence left behind to leave a trail to her, she never expected Mia to actually go to such lengths hiring two stubborn CSI...nor her sister to be found alive.

She was happy, there in her little jail cell. Her sanity long gone since that night when she killed Lucy. At this point she couldn't care less about her sentencing. In a sense she wanted to escape. From her sister, from reality, from herself.

And it looked like she was going to get just that. Days had gone by since her aunt and the two handsome boys paid her a visit. Victory was close at hand. She could feel it. The door opens.

 **"You truly know how to make me look bad Mako."** Her eyes widened as that voice leaked into her ears. There standing before her was her twin, bandages were covered her frame though some of the white cloth was covered with clothing.

Sheena glared hard at Mako. However her sister pretends to be unaffected. **"So I see you found your way out of your grave?"** Her arms were crossed, her sleeves moving a twinge **. "Let's just say a few heroes came to my rescue."** Mako snorts.

Leaning her head back against the wall. **"How does it feel Sheena? Knowing that you've lost everything, your best friend, your status as a hero, your career as a CSI?"** Sheena doesn't take the bait and get angry, instead she sighs. Her eyes drooping a bit.

 **"Indeed, you're right, but just as well, I've lost my sister, who betrayed me, killing one of my best friends and who tried to kill me."** That statement struck a nerve. Tears glistened down Mako's cheeks.

But she didn't realize it, or if she did she didn't care. Her attention was focused solely on the look alike in front of her. **"You didn't Lose me, you didn't even need me! All you cared about was auntie and your little friends. There was never any room for me."** Sheena mirrored her sisters face.

Crystal salt droplets dribbled down delicately. Her cheeks having red trails. **"If i didn't love you, I wouldn't have bothered staying in contact with you. Yes I had a life here in Sweet Amoris. But I wanted you in that life."** The sincerity consumed Mako, stopping whatever retort she was going to say.

 **" I wanted you to be happy Mako...but I guess now...you have everything you want now. Auntie feeling remorse for what happened years ago that she was unable to stop. And me out of the picture...but now, what will you do?"** The next few words hit her like a train.

 **"You're all alone now..."**

 _Time Skip..._

 **"Hey you ok?"** She sighed, not looking in the direction of her favorite intruder. **"Yeah...right now I just feel...numb."** She couldn't see his worried expression, but she did hear his gentle footsteps.

As well as feel the warm tight embrace, his arms wrapped around her middle. **"Are you going to seriously quit Sheena? You know what happened wasn't your fault."** She released another sigh, her eyes closing halfway, taking in the sunset. **"Yes...I'm sure."** It's been several weeks since the fiasco.

Lysander and Castiel took the reigns after the sisters had their final chat. It had turned out that the moment Sheena left her sister became a sobbing mess of hysterics. For days since first meeting Mako posed as Sheena, a camera had been monitoring her every word and action.

It turned out that they didn't even need to provide evidence to get her confession. She was broken and no trial came to be, considering that since birth she apparently had some sort of mental disability.

Since the get go she was unable to stand in trial, the psychs and shrinks saw to that. However Lysander and Castiel still had the evidence to prove identities. There were fingerprints on the silver heart shaped pendant.

In Sheena's recap Mako had rubbed her fingers over it. The CSI compared both the girls fingerprints, as Sheena's was already in the database due to a new system her department were doing not to long before the murder.

Separating their identities and proving that it was Mako, not Sheena who was locked up. Mako's punishment was her being in a mental insane asylum, her sister often visiting her. **"I still think your crazy Sheena, visiting that wackjob every week."** She and Armin had been arguing about this constantly.

Granted they argued before hooking up, and most likely they'd argue till the day they died, but she could understand his unease. **"I know. But all this time she thought I didn't care about her, that I was leaving her all alone, and it was always the one thing she feared most."**

His fingers traced the scars he saw on her pale skin, they were old, from previous cases. **"No matter how much hate I harbor, no matter how much I may blame her, it won't bring back Lulu. She was a victim of herself. I can't find it in me to leave her."** He rolled his eyes.

 **"Yeah but quitting will do more harm then good. After all you kick ass. Mia's been calling me non stop to get you to change your mind, even if I have to seduce you, not that I really mind that but-ow! Don't elbow me!"** She couldn't help it she laughed.

Why she fell in love with this perverted lazy son of a gun is still a mystery even to her. **"I'm surprised she hasn't been calling you to tell her when you're going to propose to me and have kids in the process. "** He bit his lip.

She did call about that too...not that he'd ever say so. **"Yeah well, anyways...I don't trust your sister, I think you should go back as a CSI and get an extra pair of handcuffs?"** Why does he want those?

 **"I want to prank Kenny-boy~"** She refuses, not willing to see him waste a perfectly good pair of handcuffs. With a smile she ignores his whining. Her new cell phone vibrated, she pulls it out to see a text. **"Ohhh is it a secret admirer? Does he mind sharing?"**

She pushes him while rolling her eyes. **"I thought you hated sharing things, me especially."** He grinned, glad to see that she was herself again. **"If you liked him I'd deal."** He was joking obviously, she could tell, he was a rather protective lover boy.

He was curious as to who texted her though, not many people had her new number. **"Well if you must know it's from Castiel. Let see...whoa he wrote a long message."**

 ** _Dear Sheena...for the record this is Lysander, I borrowed Castiels phone to send you this message. Firstly we were wondering how you were doing with everything. Mia has been emailing us constantly since we've returned home._**

 ** _Both of us are rather worried with you as she mentioned multiple times that you were quitting. Though I understand why you would wish to retire, I honestly do not believe that would be best. For both you and others._**

 ** _As CSI we're to give the dead a chance tell their story and bring justice to those who suffered at anothers mistakes. We can't save everyone, and it's a painful cycle of seeing tragedy and horrible characters._**

 ** _But you also get to see the beauty of people banning together to create better future. Seeing the relieved faces of the victims families knowing that they had received the closure they needed._**

 ** _Don't let this case hold you back Sheena. You're an incredible intelligent woman, and though you feel like this is the best decision now. I fear you may regret it in the future. If you won't tell the stories of the dead...who will?_**

 _Castiel:_

 _Stealing my phone back! Look girly, people die everyday, and like Lys said you can't go around lettingt this shit continue! There's going to be more murders and crimes, and though the cops can do what they will, us CSI need to be the baddass heroes we are and do what we gotta do to put the criminals behind bars._

 _We're not perfect, but who the hell is? We don't need to be, be cause we care, we got the smarts and the man power to help people. Don't go hiding away because you're scared._

 _If I get another goddanm message from Mia saying you're not back as a CSI._ _I will personally put my foot up your ass and drag you back. Get your head in gear and show those bitches in your department whos boss._

Armin and Sheena read the messages and laughed, falling onto the grass. **"Well Sheena whatcha, gonna do? You don't listen and you'll have your department, Mia, and now these two after your head."** She smirked **. "I don't know...I'll have to wait and think about this."** She was oh so smug.

THE END

 **Author Notes: You hear me people THE END. END END. I am done with Framed! FINALLY I loved it but oh boy was it long and hard to connect the pieces together. Sighhhhhh I'm so tired.**

 **Please tell me all what you think of this story by fav/follow/reviewing as I would love knowing my hard work is being supported. So understand... i will not be typing another case right off the bat.**

 **That's what I've been doing and at the moment I due for a break. Already Sen has a million ideas for the next case...so i'm cutting him off it for awhile. For my sanity...you can send me pms of case scenarios as well and I can incorporate them in my stories. Thank you all so much and tchao for now!**

Sen: Please please support for more cases!


	23. Sneaky Rat

CSIMCL-Sneaky Rat

Chapter 1

 **Author Notes: SO the baka that is my co-author has finally convinced me to make a new story/case for this series. Let's just say I needed to make a new set of ground rules before giving the ok for it.**

 **Now that I'm back, I am terribly sorry for you all waiting but I hope you enjoy. I do not own MCL or CSI. Let's get it started.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"God damn."** It was an early morning at the CSI headquarters, the sun had barely rose to the surface. Sheena was sipping her tea, hearing the ramblings of her partner in crime, well not in crime, but the way to two get along it may as well have been illegal.

She yawns taking a glance at the indian woman glaring at the newspaper as if it was the embodiment of sin. **"What's the scoop Priya?"** Her green eyes were practically glowing with rage. In anger she thrusts the article towards the blonde and snow white haired investigator.

 **"This! According to this article Sheena Rose is being blackmailed to keep the public in the dark about the recent solved cases. That you're a shady authority of power. Peggy knows that the information is supposed to be confidential!"**

A sigh escapes her friend. Both were exhausted, they usually worked the night shift, then went to snuggle in their beds for a good long rest. However right when they were ready to take a snooze at dusk they got a call to immediately come back to work. They didn't have enough energy drinks for this...

And the crap the reporter Peggy Stillmore has been pulling lately hasn't been helping. **"It can't be helped Priya, we can't always be called the hero. And frankly they're not wrong, I can't openly express the details of what we discovered to civilians. The truth is sometimes worse then any lie."**

Priya was still unsatisfied, but dropped the subject as she narrowed her jade orbs at the folder in her partners hand. **"New case? Pass me the coffee."** With a snort Sheena does as requested, both going over the file.

The pictures and information provided to be a bit confusing, but they blamed it on lack of sleep. **"Ok so let's see here. Basketball star Dajan Drakes was found dead in his living room. One of his maids discovered the body at 6:22 am. Well that explains the terrible wake up call we got."**

Sheena groans, if there was any type of case she despised doing, it was cases involving celebrities. Granted she always felt sick to her stomach going to work, but when doing these type of cases means more reporters getting in her face and demanding answers.

This is the kind of situation where Peggy is practically stalking her. **"Wow! You guys look like shit."** Two pairs of green eyes stare annoyed. **"Love you too Kim. Why didn't you take this case?"** Unlike our two sleep deprived CSI, Kim works the day shift, and did pretty good with her partner Viktor.

Sheena got a shrug from the girl. **"Beats me, Mia put me and Viktor in charge of a car accident down on mainstreet. The crime scene you guys are headin to is on the route I'm heading on, so I'll drop you off there before meeting Vik."** Hustling and bustling they get into the car.

 **"So how popular is this Dajan Drakes fellow?"** Kim snorts as she weaves through traffic. **"Are you kidding? He's a legend, got the looks, brains, and talent, he took his team to the nationals like four years in a row!"** It didn't surprise Sheena that Kim was big into sports.

Especially basketball, she recalled the girl often breaking into her house so they could munch out on snacks and chit chat about random crap. Turned out Kim made it to college and essentially her job as a CSI because she had a scholarship from shooting hoops.

 **"Ok so we get he was awesome at what he did, but the bigger question is did anyone hate him enough to want him dead?"** Kim shakes her head. **"Unlike most celebs, Dajan was a decent guy, he didn't do drugs or alcohol, donated a crap ton to charity..."** Priya raised an eyebrow.

She was starting to see why Mia decided to have Kim not on this assignment. She was a fan of Mr. Drakes. Like her friend on shotgun, she decided to not make any comments. Giving Kim unspoken permission to ramble on about her hero.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination much to the pairs relief, doors were slammed and a window rolled down. **"Give me or Mia a call and we'll shoot someone over to help!"** With a final honk it was just Sheena and Priya, in front of a freaking mansion.

Another reason why famous people victims were a hassle. They owned houses that were huge with a ton of staff, fortunately for this occasion the moment the body was found, cops were called and everyone hightailed it out of the house.

 **"So what should we do first Sheena? Check the body out and see if we could find any clues? Or should we head off and question some of the staff?"** Rubbing her eyes, the CSI squints at the blinding sun. **"Let's go see our bb pro first, see what's going on."** In agreement they enter the overly large home.

Immediately both girls cover their nose. A horribly sweet aroma hit their nostrils. **"Ugh, who sprayed a barrel full of perfume?"** They held their breath as best as they could, trying to quell the water in their eyes from leaking.

 **"I'll take it as a blessing in disguise Sheena, it beats the stench of rotting corpse."** Her friend couldn't deny it, she was right. Walking they take in all the artwork and photographs spread about on the walls.

In the living room was a man sitting, slumped over in his comfy looking arm chair. Black dreadlocks covering his face. An sports drink laid open on his mini table next to him. Pulling on rubber gloves and their camera, the pair set to work.

They split up, Priya glancing around, searching for anything suspicious while documenting the crime scene. Meanwhile her co-worker checked out the body, not finding any sort of markings or signs of struggle.

Her brows were furrowed in thought. **"Doesn't look like there was some sort of fight, or attack..."** Glancing at the table she spots the drink, half drained. **"Probably the last thing he drank before death. Coroner can give us confirmation later."** It's documented, sealed and stored for examination.

 **"Anything on your end Pri?"** Before any reply could be made a horrible screeching sound echoed. **"When will I be allowed back into MY house!? You can't keep me from going in!"** In unison the girls sighed, they could tell this case was going to utter hell.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well a nice start, we got characters introduced and we got a victim and shrieking banshee~ Hope you guys are ready for another doozy of a case. Alright if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as it always makes my day! Tchao for now~**


	24. Sneaky Rat(2)

CSIMCL-Sneaky Rat

Chapter 2

 **Author Notes: Phew things are already crazy and it's not even chapter 2~ Well things can only get worse from here! I do not own CSI or MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"I demand that you get your officers off my property this instant!"** Both investigators exit the house, each wearing expressions of irritation. Especially when they saw a young woman.

Light coffee brown colored hair flowed down to just a bit below her shoulders, she looked rather petite with a height of 4 ft 8, with sea green eyes. Said eyes were glaring daggers of the chief of police.

She was a rather hostile woman, cursing black and blue at the cop **. "Are you not listening old man!? I told you I wanted your men out of here NOW!"** Sheena had just about enough. Calmly she walked over.

 **"I'd suggest that you stop being so rude. After all there is a murder investigation going on. The sooner you leave and let us do our jobs, the sooner things can get cleared up and allow you access."** The young woman turned her deadly gaze to Sheena.

A rather large snarl was gracing her baby face. **"Who do you think you are!?"** Priya glares, her eyes seeming to glow in the light. **"We're CSI assigned to this case! So before we arrest you for interfering with an ongoing murder investigation, you'd best do what my partner asked!"** Sparks were flying.

The elder officer glad to be off the hook from the turmoil. **"If you ladies need me I'll be scoping the area."** Sheena smiled with a nod. **"You do that Patrick, thanks for holding up the scene for us."** With a relieved face he left the premises.

Meanwhile Priya and the now known Mrs. Capucine Drakes were still quarreling. At this point CSI Rose sighed literally becoming a barrier between the two. **"Actually Mrs. Drakes, while you're here, maybe you can answer some questions?"** That lovely scowl only increased...tenfold.

 **"Why should I help you? You clearly know what you're doing."** The indian woman's eye was twitching, it was surprising to her friend how easily Mrs. Drakes attitude got under her skin. It was odd.

With a final scoff the widow stalked off. **"Well that could've gone better."** Two pairs of green eyes watched the victim's wife as she walked. **"Sheena, her behavior bothered me...she didn't care at all that there was a murder on her property, only about getting in."** That struck a cord.

 **"Indeed, it is suspicious, but we don't have evidence that points her way towards murder. Let's call in for the body to be picked up then check in with the staff."** In agreement the two walked off, getting confirmation from Mia that the coroner would send someone.

According to police there were about ten employees working at the house around the time Dajan was found dead. All of them luckily left and stayed outside of the building and were being interviewed by officers.

Only one staff member at this point and time was a priority though, the maid who found Mr. Drakes. An eighteen year old girl named Crystal Blanks. It seemed that she was still horribly traumatized from finding her boss dead.

She seemed much younger, with her curly purple locks pulled back into a short ponytail and ice blue eyes looking everywhere. Priya locked gazes with her partner, both were rather...disturbed seeing the maid in such a frightened state.

 **"Miss. Blanks?"** Hearing her name Crystal flinched, stuttering. **"He-hello."** With a gesture Sheena encouraged her co-worker to take the lead, Priya was always much better at calming down witnesses and doing interrogations.

And it was just as well, considering Peggy just arrived, like a predator on the prowl she was looking all over, ready to score some juice details. **"Isn't it a bit early for you to be stalking crime scenes Peggy?"** The girl jolted, hearing the familiar dark tone.

She chuckles, although a bit nervously. **"Sheena love! How are you?"** If looks could kill. **"Stop playing cute Peggy, you're fooling no one with that crappy acting. You know you're not allowed here."** The reporter has the audacity to pout.

 **"Don't be mean, you know I have a job to do."** Sheena smiles, but it's in no ways pleasant or genuine. **"As do I Stillmore, and unlike you, its not slandering peoples names and filling the public with exaggerated drama."** Gray orbs flash with rage.

Apparently the investigator struck a nerve. **"I'll have you know I do Not slander or make exaggerations! Everything I write is real and full of facts!"** It was far too early in the morning for this nonsense.

 **"Peggy, I. Don't. Care. You can scream and shout all you want, but your articles based on what I've Read, is pure bullshit. But that's not the point, but what is, is the fact that you're not allowed here. And I am in no mood for you to be causing trouble."**

Sheena knew the stubborn mule wasn't going to listen, it never hurt for her to keep all her angles covered for the inevitable though **. "I'm only going to tell you this Stillmore. Stay away from the crime scene, and the people involved...Or Else."**

Despite the shiver tingling down her spine, Peggy showed no signs of backing down. She huffs at the officer. **"So you can what? Hide the truth from everyone? Keep the public in the dark? How do I even know that you're not going to cover this up?"** Her answers is an enraged groan.

Geez she just couldn't take a hint. **"Peggy I am absolutely sick of you thinking the worst of me. Just because I do my job and not sell you the information you want for your paper."** Eyes wide, flushed pale skin at the statement, a rather interesting show of body language.

A cold smirk came about from her reaction. **"Oh yes Peggy, I found out how some of my co-workers and police officers sold you confidential information, and believe me when I say I am not tolerating that. What would the public think of YOUR shady deals hm?"** Inches apart, face to face.

The journalist watches in horror as Sheena's face morphs into something demonic. **"Before trying to dig dirt on me, why don't you look at yourself for a change? Seeing how your selfish greedy desires for knowledge has led to many good hard working people out of the job."**

Disgusted, the CSI heads back to her partner. But not before throwing one more glance over her shoulder. **"I'm warning you Peggy, interfere with this assignment I'm working on, and this time You're going to be the one having problems."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Well that worked out well. So we got new and old characters alike here. Does anyone remember Crystal? She was an oc I created for the MCL series~ I thought it would be good to bring in a change in characters ^+^**

 **Ok people you know the drill if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the ongoing support I get. Tchao for now guys~**


	25. Sneaky Rat(3)

CSIMCL-Sneaky Rat

Chapter 3

 **Author Notes: So it's gotten a bit hectic with this story. We got Peggy and her usual annoying sneakiness, we have Mrs. Drakes and we got a poor maid who's ready to faint from the trauma, what fun! Ok i do not own CSI or MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Um-as you know, my name is Crystal, and I'm one of the maids working under Mr. Drake. I-i've been working here for three years, i normally did the morning routine of preparing breakfast, awakening everyone and then doing the laundry. But-but then this morning-"** Priya sent her a sympathetic gaze.

It was never easy to see the death of another. **"You found Mr. Drakes dead in his chair."** She nods, biting her lip. **"I think I screamed, it was a huge blur, all I saw was Mr. Drakes there and and-"** The poor girl broke down.

Pools of tears hit the ground as Priya held the young maid, rubbing her back. **"I am sorry for your loss Miss."** Sheena arrived with a concerned expression, one that Priya noticed. Quietly she mouthed a reply. **"Telling me what happened."** Catching the gist of it, her partner nodded in acceptance.

 **"He-he didn't deserve to die! Mr. Drakes was so nice to everyone, he took me off the streets, he allowed Leo to work so he could pay for his moms medical bills! Why!? Why did this happen?!"** Her hands gripped tightly on the indian womans clothes.

Her sobs rang in the CSI's ears, no other words were said as Crystal's tears and hysterical behavior settled down to a few whimpering sniffles. She was grateful when Sheena offered her a tissue.

She blew, the noise resembling a clogged trumpet, giving her the ability to breathe again. **"Thank you."** Miss. Blanks sniffled again, doing her best to calm down, there were still several questions that they wanted to ask her. **"Sorry..."**

Both girls shook their head, understanding that everyone had a right to grieve, and told her she shouldn't need to apologize for being sad. **"Could you tell us if there was anything odd that happened? Or if Mr. Drakes had any enemies?"** It took her a few minutes.

The last few hours haven't been the kindest to her. "Well um, nothing was wrong or odd, but Mr. Drakes was up earlier than he usually was." That statement raised some eyebrows, and so Crystal explained.

 **"You see Mr. Drakes is an early riser, he's usually up by 7 am. After he wakes up he would go out for about a 25 minute jog, before returning home for breakfast, then he would go into his office up on the third floor and do some paperwork, he was the one who managed the house and bills."**

She looks down, staring at the cement. **"But this morning the pattern changed. I was in the kitchen starting on the morning meal when he entered, it was about six oclock."** Sheena and Priya shared a look, it was making Crystal nervous.

Licking her lips she glanced at the two. **"How do you know that it was 6?"** Tilting her head to the side, she replied. **"There's clocks in every room of the mansion, they're the cute little cookoo clocks that chime every hour, I start my shift at five-thirty every morning, he came as the clock chimed."**

Satisfied both ask her to continue. **"We said good morning to each other before he went into the fridge, he grabbed his drink and then said he would be in the living room to catch up on his reading. Then he left, I went to let him know breakfast was ready and...I found him there...dead."** A tear escaped her cheek.

But thankfully she managed to control herself. It was all she knew, unable to provide anymore information. Crystal was thanked profusely for her time and cooperation. **"If we need you, we'll call you?"** She nods her affirmation and the two set off.

 **"I didn't find a book in the living room near the victim did you?"** Priya shook her head, she too found nothing. **"Maybe he put it away before he was killed?"** Sheena's face scrunched up. **"But where? And why?"** There was another possibility to why they didn't find it.

Crystal Blanks was lying. **"Those tears were real..."** Dark green met jade. **"We can't judge one based on body language or words Priya."** She sighs, she tended to be the emotional one and always sympathetic to those in pain.

 **"I know I know. At the same time though, she's the only one who saw Mr. Drakes before he died...wait a minute. When was he found?"** A light bulb of thought flashed in their heads.

Something was wrong. **"He was found less then a half an hour dead...that's strangely suspicious. No marks were found on him, at least from what I could see. Still he made no sounds as he was dying or didn't call for help?"** Thoughts were swirling in their mind.

Possibilities that they were unsure of, but not necessarily impossible. A phone call brought the girls out of their minds. Sheena answered it, a smile on her face. It just so happened to be her favorite coroner. **"Yello?"**

A chuckle was heard on the other line. **"Glad to see you took your happy pills this morning. You're usually a doom and gloom during the night."** Though he could not see it, he could tell his favorite CSI was rolling her eyes.

 **"Try lack of sleep Wenka. But anyways, what's up bun bun boy?"** He winced before frowning at the phone. It's been five years and she STILL refuses to let the embarrassing easter party incident die.

Curse Mia and his brother Charli for putting bunny ears on his head while he was asleep. And everyone else for refusing to point it out to him, before he finally caught his reflection in the mirror. Now at any chance given bunny jokes, puns the whole nine yards go his way.

He doesn't even like carrots dammit! Though he had no excuse for his undying love for chocolate, he was a sucker for hershey bars especially. **"Well I got the body, and I'm sending Kim your way. My assistants and I already found some interesting things that you should check out."**

An eyebrow was raised. It wasn't even two hours and already Wenka found stuff? It unnerved her. **"Alright we'll wait for Kim, hopefully she get's here-"** A honk grabbed their attention. **"Nevermind, on our way."** With a click the line went dead.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: This is interesting so far. Currently Sen is trying to figure out who did it, I wish him luck ^_^ Anyways i hope you guys are enjoying this so far~ If you DO like this please feel free to fav/follow/review! Tchao for now.**


	26. Sneaky Rat(4)

CSIMCL-Sneaky Rat

Chapter 4

 _Author Notes: Damn Mako! Even when I figure out one thing you still have a million secrets and plans. I absolutely love it!_

 **Mako: Still kinda disappointed that you figured it out so fast...Although the fact that i gave you a headache because you couldn't figure out the intentions/motives of what was going on made me feel a bit better.**

 _Sen: Ok so let's shut up and read what happens next! Mako doesn't own My Candy Love!_

 **Mako: I don't own CSI either.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Poison? The cause of death is poison?!"** Wenka winced at Priya's rather loud exclamation. Sheena sighed, as she already had a hunch. **"Ahem yeah, rat poison specifically, arsenic. Deadly stuff. It was in the sports drink that was collected."**

It was always creepy being in the coroners office. No matter who enters they always get a chill down their spine, whether from the fact that they're seeing dead bodies, learning of their death or the fact that it's too cold well...the jury is still out on that.

Wenka didn't really have too much to say, Dajan was in perfect tip top shape, had no illnesses or injuries, or anything, other then the whole poisoned to death problem. **"Such a shame."** Kim is still crying over the news of his death.

 **"Priya...let's go back to the crime scene. Patrick should still be there holding down the fort."** This time they go without Kim's help, and its just as well...seeing how despite her tough macho character, she was sobbing at the lost of her hero.

Amazing how she was able to hold in her tears until after her case was all set and done. Mia had made sure to speak with her darling niece and Priya about not saying a god damn thing, that no one was to be given details or have information leaked. Especially to their colleague.

 _Time skip..._

The veteran officer wiped his head, removing the dripping sweat, man his age was getting to him. **"Seriously Pat, you gotta retire, you've done good work, but you're gonna overwork yourself the way things are going."** Said old man smiled tiredly.

 **"Gotta pay the bills somehow young lady, but you do have a point, as I also am a part time art teacher. However that day isn't today, what did you need?"** Making a mental note to tell Mia that Patrick needs a serious raise. They get to the list and documentation of everything in the mansion.

And surprise surprise, rat poison was found and on the list. **"Do we have any account as to who bought the poison? As well as when?"** When it comes to being thorough Patrick does his job well, all those years of experience paying off.

Bring out his notebook he reveals all he knows. **"After asking a couple staff, it turns out that for the past week they have been having an infestation of mice. Mrs. Drakes purchased some to get rid of them, ordering her head maid to distribute it in certain places each night."**

Things seemed to be going along great for a change. **"It has to be Capucine Sheena!"** Her friend sighs. **"Priya are you sure you're not still stung from the shouting match you guys were having earlier..."** It was rare to see her face so heated and pink.

However Sheena wasn't too sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. **"THAT has nothing to do with this! Listen she had the opportunity, she was the one who purchased it, with a good excuse. Not to mention she wouldn't have had to have been there for the murder to occur."**

Sheena shakes her head. **"Even with those points, why would she do it? For what purpose would she go to these lengths to murder her husband?"** The woman scoffed at her. **"Does she need a reason?"** With narrowed eyes Sheena casted a dark look.

 **"Of course she does. All of the statements though are incriminating, are circumstantial. Unless you have legit evidence AND a motive, I don't want to hear it."** It's been awhile since the two had such a spat.

Priya walks off, her gut feeling was telling her that the woman was indeed the murderer. She couldn't believe that her partner was arguing with her on this. There was far too many little coincidences and nicks for it to seem natural.

Sheena however had her doubts, it seemed too easy for starters, most murders unless it was a cold case(and even some of them were terribly complicated) were full of depth and was full of twists.

In addition, it was clear that they didn't have enough information, there was still big chunks missing. Yes many stated that the Drakes were having relationship issues, it's true that Capucine had opportunities, possible motives, and seemed like the most likely suspect.

Though just slamming the cuffs on her wouldn't do any good, they don't have the whole story, and until the evidence reveals the truth, having a bias suspicion is a taboo to true CSI.

So now the two CSI's are on two different paths for the same case, each following their gut feelings as they try to uncover the secrets of this odd death. Sheena had a theory, but there was one small thing she had to find to confirm it...Phew it was going to be another long day for her.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: welps we got some conflict, not what I was really planning, but it works. So hopefully this series will end soon, this is exhausting to type sometimes as organizing it becomes a bit tedious.**

 **Ok guys you know the drill, if you like this series, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I'm grateful for the constant ongoing support!**


	27. Sneaky Rat(5)

CSIMCL-Sneaky Rat

Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: We are back and ready to continue this crazy series, soon, soon though...this series will end, and I will be at peace when we finally end this.**

 _Sen: But-but Mako! Think of your fans! We love CSIMCL!_

 **Mako: Yes but it gets tiring having to constantly type stuff! I've got so many different series to work on, both with you and on my own! I need to end something sometime soon! And this is the first to go. So unless You want to type in my place or end up joining Dajan...I suggest you zip it!**

 _Sen: *gulp* ...yes ma'am..._

 **Mako: Ok, with that I don't own MCL or CSI.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a race against time in cases like these. The moment news hits that a famous celebrity or beloved person is considered dead, everyone demands at a fast pace the information and answers they crave.

Now due to disagreements and lack of evidence Sheena is forced to do twice the amount of work. Because Priya decided to search for her truth solo, her instincts tell her that Dajan's wife did it, Sheena however didn't find that to be true.

Something just screamed that she needed to keep looking. And those gut feelings paid off, after a little chat with Wenka in the coroners room, and a bit of chit chatting with Patrick, she felt confident in her theory.

But now there was one final thing to check, and for that she needed help. **"Miss. Rose...why do you need me here?"** Crystal had her eyes darting back and forth. She was still anxious about being here. In the house.

 **"Because you've been at this house for quite some time and you knew your employer pretty well. Well enough to see if we can find anything out of place to get to the bottom of his death."**

Her unease didn't fade. At all...however at the same time she marched onwards. For the sake of Mr. Drakes, she'd help get to the bottom of this mystery. **"So...this is the master bedroom."** It was a wonderful room.

Twice as big as the average bedroom, an overly large bed that could fit probably an entire family of five and then some. Gorgeous furniture, elegant designs, this was a room Sheena could only dream of with her paycheck.

Together Crystal and Sheena searched high and low, the closets that had over twenty pairs of shoes, the bookshelves that had dozens of magazines and novels, one title caught their attention.

 **"A book about Poisons?"** Crystal began to pale, there were several pages marked, each portraying to arsenic, from lethal dosages to where it could be found and used for. Sheena had a hard time swallowing.

Anyone could've used this book. **"This needs to be dusted for prints.** **Miss. Blanks have you ever seen this book before?"** The young woman shook her head vigorously. **"N-no...I never even knew that such a book was in here. Do-do you...?"**

The CSI says nothing, but does bag the book as evidence. It was clear that these pages were what caused Dajan's death. **"Miss. Blanks...thank you for your assistance. Now I have a question for you. How good was Mr. Drakes relationship was with his wife?"** Surprisingly her face darkens.

 **"Mrs. Drakes never cared about Master Dajan. She was only with him for public appearances, otherwise she would go out on dates with other men, spend large sums of his money...she was terrible to him. It got to the point where she filed for a divorce."** This was certainly news that she needed.

The big bombshell was the answer of when this matter was brought up. Chills went down Sheena's spine. **"It was precisely a week ago."** Things were starting to click together. **"Thank you for your time Miss. Blanks."** Sheena looks over one last thing, what was hiding in the good man's computer?

Priya brought in Mrs. Drakes, not that either woman was happy to be in each others presence, however some things seemed rather incriminating. **"Why the hell am I in here?! I haven't done anything wrong!"** Greens eyes glowed with rage.

 **"I'd suggest you behave yourself Mrs. Drakes, and frankly I'd say that you have. Do you recognize these papers."** The petite aristocrat looks at the document in question. **"Insurance policy and bank statements, what of it?"** Priya tilts her head to the side.

An eyebrow raised. **"These are some heafy sums Mrs. Drakes. All of them addressed to you, your husband's signature nicely shown here for you benefiting from his death and taking large amounts of cash before hand."**

Capucine scoffs, unimpressed. **"Of course, he's rich and married to me, it should be no surprise that he let me take out money or even give it to me."** The papers get slammed against the table, hard. **"That is where you're wrong...you see these are forged signatures? Fake, as in, someone else wrote them."**

If the lady was concerned or worried she showed no signs of it. **"What are you talking about!? Of course that's Dajan's signature! Are you blind? Stupid? Or just incompetent at your job? If I had to guess you're all three!"** It took everything the CSI had to hold her tongue from lashing out in rage.

 **"No ma'am I take my job very seriously, and you can save your breath because my co-workers and I were very thorough, we tested the handwriting of these signatures and your husbands...and they don't match, at all. But guess whose it did match...yours."** A confident sneer came through while she ranted.

She had nearly a perfect theory. **"So lets look at it this way. You not satisfied with your marriage to Dajan, only wanting his money you forged his signatures, used the excuse of rats in the house to buy a crap ton of poison, and when given the opportunity poisoned his drink."**

It was such a clear image. **"You did it the night before you left so that you'd have an alibi the moment Dajan woke and consumed the poison. Others would be blamed, you'd get your cash, and go home free."** Arms crossed Priya rests her case.

Daring for Mrs. Drakes to say otherwise. **"Are you fucking crazy?"** Priya had been hoping for a confession, usually at this point the perps would confess and boom done, game over. It seemed that suspect would be a bit more stubborn though. **"We got all day Mrs. Drakes...it's your call."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So here we go. It's almost the finale, thank bloody god. I hope that you guys are enjoying this as this will truly be the end of the series. Please feel free to fav/follow/review seeing how I'm always appreciative of the support! tchao for now.**


	28. Sneaky Rat(6)

CSIMCL-Sneaky Rat

Chapter 6

 **Author Notes: We've at last reached the end~ Chaos will finally meet its conclusion as we discover the truth! Thanks for following this crazy ride with me~ I do not own MCL or CSI.**

3rd P.O.V

 **"Dammit..."** Sheena was rather pissy, as she waits for Priya to answer her stupid phone. **"Really...just really?"** The CSI had finally found what she had been working for, after chatting with her expert co-workers, and found the evidence needed, she was absolutely sure with her conclusions.

Now if her so called partner would pick up and actually talk to her, she'd be able to shut this case! Worst off...she ran into a rather unpleasant nuisance. **"Peggy, you really shouldn't be here."** The reporter either is stupid or stubborn.

Neither qualities were good at this point in time. Taken away by officers, only to run away and continue an annoying game of chase. One that Sheena was in no mood to actually part take in, at this point she'd leave her to Kim.

Her top priority was to get to the police department, seeing how she was alerted of Mrs. Drakes being brought in for interrogation. **"Lay it on me Mia. How good is Priya's case on Mrs. Drakes suspicions?"** Her aunt huffed on the other line.

Today was just not going right for her. A bad hair day, Peggy stalking the CSI and cops on top of media harassment. **"It's good love, there are obvious holes, however there's nothing saying that she couldn't have done it."** A sigh escaped the Rose women.

Looks like she's gonna have to be a bad guy and rain on the indian woman's parade, because her theory from the get go...has been one hundred percent, completely flawed.

To say that Priya was happy to see Sheena would've been nothing more then a flat out lie. She was furious. **"Sheena butt out of this! Everything's handled."** A raspberry was spewed her way.

 **"How is this 'handled Pri? Keeping someone here, practically wearing them down till they confess to something they didn't do? Come on, get real."** Both pair of green eyes stare each other, swirling emotions of animosity at each other.

The forging evidence was brought out. **"Yes, it is a crime, it doesn't truly mean she killed him. Let her go, she hasn't done anything."** She didn't have a choice, granted she would've been more than willing to tell her to piss off.

However Mia backed up her niece, and as her employee, Priya's hands were tied. The three were sitting in the very room Mrs. Drakes was seated in. **"So why did you let our crook go?"** Sheena rolled her eyes, irritated.

 **"Because to put it frankly...Mrs. Drakes is not a crook, well at least for the death of her husband, in fact this isn't even a murder."** Both Mia and Priya were stunned, unable to say anything. **"WHAT!?"** All of them jumped at the surprise shriek.

Before Sheena stood and followed the sound, and who does she find? Peggy Stillmore. Looks like Kim lost her again, at this point, it's a lost cause trying to stop her snooping around.

She's let into the room, sitting on the edge of her seat. **"Mr. Drakes committed suicide. Talked to Wenka and there are no bodily harm and lethal doses were found in his sports drink. The reasoning was due to the fact that he and his wife were divorcing."**

 _Mr. Dajan Drakes was a kind hearted yet honest man, he graduated college due to a basketball scholarship, eventually making his way to one of the most popular and famous b-players in the country._

 _However his upbringing and relationship with his wife wasn't like most. His parents to big into old style traditions and customs, one of which was arrange marriage. His fiancee was none other than Capucine who came from an aristocratic family who followed similar customs._

 _Though Dajan loved Capucine very much, she despised him only with him for his money, and for the sake of her family. Yes she appeared for public obligations like her husbands important games but in her private life she was often out of the house._

 _Interacting with her friends and staying with an unknown lover in a hotel. Despite the fact he couldn't make her happy, the basketball star did what he could to keep their marriage together, but it just wasn't enough._

 _She filed for divorce, breaking his heart. All of a sudden it was becoming too much to handle. Knowing his love was leaving him, all he knew in life was crashing down on him. For the first time he felt like a failure._

 _It was becoming difficult to stay occupied about anything. His passions, his hobbies, nothing meant anything to him anymore. Unable to cope, he decided that he should end it. So he went to the library, found a book on medical poisons and animals in the wild._

 _Luck had had it that rats had invaded his house, so his wife who absolutely detested mice and rats, bought a crap ton of poison to get rid of them. So an idea came to him, one that would give him great relief._

 _So he wrote a will, signaling what he would do with his wealth should he die, got up early on morning, only running into one or two of his staff, and placed lethal amount of rat poison into his drink. He chugged the bottle, it was over rather quickly for him, just enough time to put his drink down on the table._

 **"You're telling me you found his will?"** Priya was in a state of disbelief, suicide? The man who could apparently do no wrong offed himself? It was crazy, but there it was, right in front of her.

His will that had been examined and confirmed to be in his handwriting. His fingerprints found all over the book of poisons found hidden away on the bookshelf in his room. And lastly...a letter, dedicated to his staff and beloved wife.

Stating his apologies of being selfish, leaving them in such what he considered a cowardly manner. However he couldn't just handle it, wishing that half of his wealth would be evenly split to his loyal employees and the remaining half going to his wife.

The one that despite being the cause of his grief, is still the one he truly cares for. It was a sad series of chain reactions. Reactions that Dajan just wasn't prepared for. And took his own life before anyone could realize he was a troubled soul.

None of the ladies within that room, even Peggy had anything to say with the evidence presented, each of them read the will and series of letters. A rather saddening atmosphere as this tragic tale comes to a close.

 ** _"Pro Basketball Star Hit the Deep End! About three days ago Basketball Celebrity Dajan Drakes was found dead in his home-"_**

 **"UGH! Why am I awake...?"** She solved the case, she found out the truth of Dajan Drakes death, so why is she still forced awake? She's a nocturnal demon CSI for pete's sake! **"I want my soda!"**

Sheena really wanted to strangle Mia while she sat, laying her heavy head on the table. Then a miracle came down before her. A can of soda was gently placed in front of her tired face.

Priya laid it down before her, an apologetic expression on her face. A newspaper in her other hand. **"Truce?"** A small nod and slurp as the can of sugary goodness was opened. **"Why am I still up?"** Priya snorts.

 **"Mia wants us to do paperwork. Then we have to have another square off with Peggy and the media for the latest article on Mr. Drakes death."** Both groan in horror.

They weren't even getting paid overtime. **"MIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!"** More papers were stacked on their table. **"Kim get those crappy papers away from me!"** Just another day on the job.

the end!

 **Author Notes: FREEDOM! I did it~ Hope you guys enjoyed this series as though i loved it, took so fricking long to do! This is it my friends so please feel free to fav/follow/review if you liked it.**

 **I'm always appreciative of your constant support! Ok guys see you next time, tchao for now!**


End file.
